Screw up
by daughteralucard
Summary: Bulma needs space. What seems to be only temporary turns out to be alot longer then Vegeta wanted it to be. The two try to make it through life without her.
1. Space

A new story! YAY!!! I already miss making the VMB/DBZ stories but that's life. Some quotes you may recognize are in places of this story. Inspired by a story called Bulma vs Vegeta.

I don't own the story line or DBZ or the music about to be put in this story. I hate doing these disclaimer thingys so this is probably the only disclaimer you will ever see.

Vegeta: WHAT!? You mean I cannot do disclaimers anymore!?

Me: that is exactly what that means!

Chapter 1

Bulma looked around her kitchen, everything here was suffocating. Her job as president at CC was suffocating, her seven year old needy son Trunks was suffocating, her headstrong husband was suffocating, her roofs were suffocating. She needed higher roofs! She needed less responsibility! She needed less needy people! She needed compassionate people in her life! She needed to leave or she was going to loose her mind!

These thoughts plagued her mind day after day. She would go to work, do almost nothing, come home, care for a whiney kid, try to have a conversation with an anti-social man who couldn't care less what she did at work. His idea of a great conversation was usually morbid. He was just a morbid guy. They didn't even love each other. The only reason they were together was because of a one night stand that ended in pregnancy. They should have known something like that was going to happen the first time Trunks came from the future to warn them of the androids. Alcohol can do that to you though. It wasn't that Vegeta and Bulma didn't care each other, they just didn't like each other.

Today was different though, today it wasn't just wishful thinking, today she was leaving. She couldn't take it, she was going nuts. She went into her room, backed her suitcase with her cloths, and left it on the bed. It was almost lunch time. Vegeta would be coming home to eat any moment now. She did her hair up, put on her make up, and brought her suitcase down with her. She sat at the table and waited for about five minutes before he came home.

"How was training," she asked like normal.

"Fine," he said gruffly, which meant he didn't get the work out he wanted.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really," which meant I'm only here for water and I'm gone until dinner.

"You are going to have to pick Trunks up for me," she said.

"Whatever," which meant, no.

"I'm leaving Vegeta."

"So," meaning why?

"I'm going nuts. I can't handle you two and work. Goodbye."

"You're not seariously leaving," said Vegeta now with fear in his voice.

"Yes I am." Bulma picked up her suitcase and left out the door into her car are drove off.

"What the fuck just happened?"

……………………………………….

Vegeta stood outside the school building wondering what to do. Bulma left with a suitcase. She was not coming back. What was he going to tell his son? Wait, his son, he would actually have to communicate with him now! He had no idea how to be a father to anyone. His own just left him with that evil lizard. He didn't know the first thing about Trunks. The two were strangers. What kind of irresponsible idiot would leave him with a child anyway? The wait of the situation hit him so hard he literally fell to the ground. He staired off in disbelief for so long that he was shocked when he saw his seven year old in his face with a curious look.

"Where is mom," he asked.

"She left."

"Left?"

"Yea left! What part of left are you not understanding!" Trunks shot back in fear. Vegeta took a deep breath. He wanted to shoot himself. Why was he yelling at Trunks, Trunks didn't make her leave. "Come on I will explain it to you at home." Trunks got in the car and they drove home in silence. When they did arrive they both sat at the table in silence for a full ten minutes. "Your mother doesn't want to be here anymore."

"What do you mean," he asked with tears in his eyes.

"She left us and I don't think she is coming back any time soon. She packed all of her cloths and took a lot of money with her and a credit card. She is pretty much going to live off of CC money and not come home."

"but why?"

"Trunks, grown ups do crazy things for different reasons. I don't really know. She said something about going nuts and how she can't handle it. It didn't really hit me what was really happening until I came to get you."

"I'm tired," was all Trunks said. He went up to his room and cried himself to sleep. Vegeta didn't know what to do. Emotions where not exactly his forte. He was always taught to hide his emotions. The boy was only half saiyan. The human in him was stronger when it came to emotions. Vegeta put his face in his hands. He slid his head down to the table and he ended off dozing off.

…………………………………………………………


	2. Antieats

Vegeta: daughteralucarddoesn'townanything

Me: VEGETA!!!

Chapter 2

"Dad," said Trunks. Vegeta looked up from behind his arm and saw a bit of purple hair. He lifted his head and looked around. He fell asleep in the kitchen and had a crook in his neck, perfect. "Dad are you okay," he asked.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? Are you hungry?"

"No," said Trunks quickly. He headed for the door to school. Vegeta watched as his son went from the door to the sidewalk. Vegeta found it strange the boy wouldn't want anything to eat. What kind of a saiyan didn't eat unholy quantities of food? He just shook his head. He had other things to worry about. Bulma managed to build a lot of stress up and he needed to vent.

He walked outside to his training capsule. He began to wonder who was going to fix his training equipment if it was destroyed or rendered useless. He decided not to worry about it now. He closed himself up for the whole day.

………………………………

Trunks walked down the sidewalk looking at the concrete thinking to himself. He didn't know what he was going to do without his mother. His father sure as hell didn't know what to do with him. In truth Trunks didn't know what to do with his father. The two were strangers. He walked up to the building and to his class. He sat by himself refusing to take part in class or talk to anyone. When lunch came he refused to eat. When he came home he found his father training. Good thing, he didn't want to be offered dinner, he didn't have the will to eat.

The next day went just as the first. Vegeta fell asleep in the kitchen again but looked pretty beat up and looked like he was having a nightmare. He seemed to be struggling with something. His hand grabbed the side of the table and he squeezed it so hard his knuckles went white and his legs seemed to twitch. He was mumbling something Trunks couldn't understand.

Trunks shook his father awake. He took this so surprising that he kicked an inch of the table leg clean off. Trunks and Vegeta both looked at the table. Vegeta tipped it a few times. It acted as if it were always uneven and made an annoying klonking noise as it hit the floor back and forth. Vegeta got up and walked down the hall with Trunks in follow curious as to what his father was doing.

Vegeta stood in front of the door he had not been in for the last six years. It was his old bedroom that he stayed in when he first arrived to CC. Mirai Trunks had taken up residence in it. Just thinking about the teen gave Vegeta a bit of a head ache. They disagreed about almost everything. On a few occasions they had heated debates. It was enough to drive Vegeta up the wall. He was not looking forward to Trunks's teen years. He knew exactly what to expect and it was looking grim.

Vegeta was grim but Mirai Trunks could defiantly hold a candle to his father. Of course Vegeta knew well that watching the end of your world and being haunted by it day after day could make you a morbid person. The problem with Mirai's morbidity was he was very emotionally dark. Vegeta was just all around dark but he was never one for emotions. The kid was practically gothic from his dark blue jacket, to his dark purple and pale skin from lack of sun most likely, to his haunted night terrors. Vegeta was very much afraid to take a look in the boys mind. What Vegeta was more concerned about at the moment though was the annoying table leg. No one in the house really liked to read that much so books were hard to come by in the house hold. In fact, the only book Vegeta knew about that was even there was in that room. Mirai had left it but Bulma insisted they leave it where it was.

Vegeta took a breath and opened the door. Trunks watched his dad open the door and followed him in. Inside it was dark blue carpeting, white walls, two large windows with heavy blue curtains, a night stand with a drawer and a lamp. Trunks watched as his father opened up the drawer and took out a black leather book. He walked past the child and the child followed. He watched as Vegeta put the book under the table leg.

"Is that really good for the book," asked Trunks. He wasn't much of a reader but didn't really like the idea of ruining someone else's book. "I don't think the owner of that book would like that too much."

"It doesn't matter," said Vegeta quietly, "the owner of that book died."

"Oh, then why are you using a dead persons book for a table leg?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Curious."

"Ya well I have a question for you. The school called up here and said you aren't eating. Why is that?"

"I'm just not hungry."

"Bullshit. Your going to starve yourself in hopes that your mother will come back."

"She isn't coming back, you said so yourself."

"That's what you tell me but your mind wont let you believe it."

"What are you a therapist?!"

"Watch your tone boy!"

"Stop badgering me!"

"I'm not! I just want you to eat! Starving yourself isn't going to make things better."

"Just leave me alone! You don't know what it is like to have your mom just leave you! You don't know anything!" Trunks stormed out the door slamming it behind him and walking quickly to school. Vegeta just stood their. He wasn't really sure how to handle this. He desperately wanted to beat the shit out of the brat for being disrespectful but something in his mind told him that that would only make things worse. He sighed angrily and went out to train. He came back in earlier then usual and pulled out some noodles, tomato sauce, oregano, Italian seasoning, garlic and onion salt, and ground hamburger meat. He looked at instructions on making spaghetti and found it easier then Bulma use to make it. She would get angry and frustrated over it and throw a fit. Then again, she couldn't make brownies if it was a just add milk recipe.

He managed to get it, two forks, two plates and two glasses of Green Tea out and ready just as Trunks walked back in the door. "Trunks," he yelled to his son. Trunks slunk over in depression and was handed a plate. He looked at his father and at the spaghetti and back at the plate. He put the plate on the counter and went up to his room. He went under the blanket and wanted to hide away from everything. Vegeta went upstairs, he knew how to handle this situation and would do what he needed to, even if it meant opening up to him.

He walked into the bedroom and pulled the chair from the desk and sat in it. He was silent for a moment but spoke softly. "I do know what it is like."

Trunks furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face his father. "What?"

"When I was a little younger then you my mother died and my father gave me over to an evil tyrant. I do know what it is like. I didn't go without eating though, I went without sleep. Eventually I lost conscious and was in a hospital for a couple of days. Eventually your stomach is going to get the best of you and you wont be able to last much longer. Go without food if you think you have to but believe me, you are going to eventually give in, let go, and eat. Nothing you can do will bring your mother back. She left us for her own reasons. She may blame some of them on you but the reality is she did it herself."

Trunks just looked at his father with a blank stare. He didn't really know what to say, his father had never shared anything about his past with Trunks, he was confused. Vegeta just nodded to himself and left leaving the plate of spaghetti. Trunks didn't want it. He looked at the plate and rolled back over. He had strong will power for a seven year old.

………………………………………………..

This had gone on for a few days now. Vegeta would make food, leave it for Trunks, and come back an hour later to see it not even touched. He was growing impatient. He had just about had it now. He didn't put effort in making a meal only to have it go to waist. He actually put effort in the food he made and it went from okay to very good. Trunks didn't have the decency to at least give it a try. It was the same thing every day.

Vegeta walked into the room with a plate of Tariyaki Chicken (that stuff rocks!) and beef and broccoli. He put the plate down like usual. However, this time he didn't move, he stood just were he was. Trunks turned around with a board look. Vegeta looked at him for a moment and then grabbed him by the gruff of his neck and forced him to sit. Trunks put up a fight against him but eventually lost. Vegeta put the plate on his sons lap and told him "I'm not leaving here until you eat every last bite!" Trunks lifted an eyebrow. He took the plate up and held it over the edge of the bed. "Don't you dare," said Vegeta dangerously. This boy had no idea who he was messing with. Trunks opened his mouth slightly and dropped the plate shattering it over the wooden floor. Vegeta just gave him a blank stare. Trunks closed his mouth and folded his arms and stared his father down.

"Okay," said Vegeta in a spooky quiet, "I'll play your silly little game Trunks." Trunks continued to stare the older saiyan down. Vegeta grabbed the boy by the ear. Trunks began to make fuss as the burning sensation took over his ear (that shit hurts) and led him down the stares. Trunks tried desperately to keep up so as to make it hurt less. Vegeta shoved the boy in a chair and sat on top of him. Trunks tried to wiggle loose and even resorted to cursing at his father (bad mouthed little kid) but it was no use. Vegeta had him pinned good and there was no escape. Vegeta pleasantly grabbed the plate next to him and the fork. He put some beef and broccoli on the fork and held it to Trunks face.

"I hate broccoli," he said stubbornly.

"I don't care," said Vegeta, "eat it. I have no probably forcing you to eat it." Trunks just turned his head and looked angrily at the wall. Vegeta couldn't tell him what to do!? He was seven for Kami's sake! He didn't have to listen to his dad. Vegeta begged to differ. He grabbed the boy by the jaw and forced the brat to look at him. "Defiant to the end," he said in a serious tone. He forced his sons mouth opened and shoved the food in his mouth and quickly shut it. Knowing better he put his hand over the boys mouth. No way was Trunks going to spit the food back out at him. "Now chew it," he demanded. Trunks just looked at him angrily with tears welling up in his eyes. "That teary eyed crap may have worked on Bulma but I have zero pity for you. Now do as I say now!" Trunks slowly chewed the icky broccoli. "Good boy. Now swallow," he said in a babying tone. Trunks glared at him but did as he was told. This went on until every last bit was eaten. Vegeta even considered making him lick the plate clean but there was a limit to how far he could go before it became child abuse. "Now do you want some more food?" Trunks just looked ready to go all out on his father. He just shook his head. "Fine then, go to bed, if you don't eat breakfast by yourself I have no problem repeating this tomorrow morning got it!?" Trunks just nodded his head. Vegeta got up from on top of the boy. Trunks slowly walked around the table and stood facing him. The plate he had refused to eat was sitting on the table.

It took every fiber of his being not to throw it at his father for humiliating him like that. Vegeta just watched as the pissed off child looked ready to chuck the plate at him. Vegeta crossed his arms and gave him an I-dare-you look. Trunks just bit his tong and walked upstairs.

………………………………………………………….

It had been a week sense that night and the two only argued with each other. At least Trunks was eating, that's all Vegeta wanted from him for now.

…………………………………………………………

Next time:

A year passes and Vegeta starts training Trunks.

Might I say that this was actually based off of a true story that happened only a few months ago when I had not updated in a long time. I had actually stopped eating because my great grandmother had passed away and I had stopped eating. My gay buddy Sage was so worried about me (I live at his place) that he grabbed me by the ear, forced me down, sat on me, forced me to eat food (except I liked broccoli) and was ready to go if I put up a fight. Who knew a flamer could secretly hold such strengths as his. It really helped though. I would have thrown the plate at him if his mom hadn't come home. I don't dare piss that woman off (shudders)


	3. MarWal

I acutally just told SiriusRulze this story but it was so funny I decided to share it with all of you. Some time after my grandmother passed away my boyfriend broke up with me. Well one thing after the other. He then took my car and split. Well then he called up yelling at me because of the breaks. Guess where they were, in my garage. I took my breaks off cause then needed to be replaced and I guess I forgot to mention it to him. I called up the police and got my car back and got him arrested for auto theft. Funny how things like that happy isn't it.

Well I guess I should go on with the story.

Chapter 3

It had been a year. Vegeta was pretty sure Bulma wasn't coming back by now. Life had not been easy. Vegeta learned several things about Trunks. For one thing Trunks and Mirai Trunks were different in some senses but had their differences. For one thing Trunks was not as morbid. He was on a different level. He didn't think much about death but he thought a little to much about bones and crosses and things for an eight year old. He liked to draw pirate bones and had a poster on his wall that Goten gave him with a picture of a bone with a snake slithering in it.

His weird bone fetish worried Vegeta enough to call a doctor. The doctor said not to worry about it. Some children just preferred drawing dead things over drawing living things. The doctor gave Vegeta the number to a psychiatrist if he wanted to learn more about the child mind. Vegeta had not yet called the psychiatrist but instead talked to Trunks's old teachers. They all said that this was nothing new, he drew these images before. That was good enough for him, for now anyway.

As the year went by Vegeta did what he could for the child. The fact that they disagreed on almost everything, however, made it very unpleasant company. They didn't see much of each other as it was, which was probably a good thing, if they saw more of each other it would get to the point they would dislike each other. They fought over small normal things. What was good to eat, what time Trunks should go to bed, if Trunks should bathe, nothing you don't normally fight with your seven/eight year old. He was getting better at some of these things but the smaller things would at times turn into debates. Vegeta didn't care, he wasn't going to spoil the child like Bulma had done.

Vegeta and Bulma fought over what age Trunks should start fighting. Bulma wanted Vegeta to wait until Trunks was older. Well, in according to her wishes, Vegeta waited. He was now a little older therefore old enough to fight. When Vegeta made Trunks come with him to learn to fight he didn't really argue about it. Trunks honestly didn't care one way or another. Vegeta taught him the basics and he learned them rather quickly. After he had the basic fighting skills and stances, in just a week, Vegeta taught him to fly. This took some extra time. Vegeta figured it would be easier for Trunks to learn energy skills if he knew how to control the energy first. Goku's teaching method, in Vegeta's opinion, was severally flawed. It was dangerous to teach someone how to destroy things without first teaching them how to control and manipulate the energy.

When Trunks finally made it into the air Vegeta made him practice and become a stronger flyer before teaching him anything else. By the time Trunks was ready to really train and fight and use his energy, summer vacation had come. Vegeta couldn't have planned it better!

"You ready," he yelled up the stairs at Trunks, "if your not ready I'm leaving without you!"

"No," he yelled back in his usual bad attitude toward his father. Vegeta responded as he usually did and told him to watch it. Trunks had learned a level of respect from his father after learning a bit more about him but still didn't like him enough to listen. That was just fine with Vegeta, if he kid didn't like him, he wouldn't want to be like him. Vegeta didn't much care for the child anyway but loved him enough to stand up for him if anyone dared touch the child. Though Vegeta hoped that by now the boy would be able to stand for himself. He had the guts to stand against Vegeta and little people actually dared at that feat.

Trunks ran down the stares with sleepies still in his eyes. Vegeta grabbed the boy and pulled him back. "You did not go back to sleep after I woke you up!"

"It was 7:30 in the morning and it's not a school day! You are inhuman enough as it is! Why do I need to be up that early in the morning anyway?"

"Because I told you to be up!"

"So, that doesn't mean I'm going to get up."

"What the hell!?"

"I didn't behave for mom, what makes you think I would behave for _you_?"

"Because Bulma wouldn't drag the garden hose in here and spray you in the face while you were sleeping."

"Humph, well she wouldn't get me up at 7:30 either," grumbled Trunks as he walked out the door. Vegeta just shook his head and followed him out. They walked down the street and stopped at starbucks. Vegeta learned why it was humans flocked here like sheep in the morning. When you are a single parent, caffeine is your best friend, and so was a blueberry muffin you didn't have to cook yourself. They had breakfast and left into town. Vegeta had never taken anyone shopping, particularly cloths shopping, but Trunks was getting to big for his cloths. They walked into a MartWal and headed over to the cloths section. They both looked around cluelessly.

"Well find something that fits," said Vegeta.

"I don't know what my size is," said Trunks, "mom knew that not me."

"Well she isn't here so you are going to have to find our yourself!" Trunks sighed in frustration. He found a pair of cargo pants a bit bigger then the ones he was wearing. He lead Vegeta to the dressing room where he went in to see if they fit. They were a bit long but that was okay, he would grow into them. He grabbed a few more pants that size and then moved on to shirts. Vegeta looked into the basket and found that the cloths strangely enough were well coordinated. He wasn't really sure what to think of that. He never met and eight year old that well color coordinated. The kids around them sure as hell weren't. Every time a boy around Trunk's age would pick something up their mom said no because it clashed with the other colors.

Trunks came back with his choice of morbid attire, skulls, bones, and a shirt that said The Crow and it had a picture of a crow on a tomb stone (I love my shirt). Vegeta sighed; he just might want to call that therapist after all. After choosing cloths that were a bit too big but Trunks would fit into they went to the shoe section. He got a pair of shoes that were like steel toed boots except for kids. They were heavy and would work for training and school, Vegeta figured this was a good choice for him to make, he was obviously practical and resourceful. He actually reminded Vegeta of Bulma a bit mentally and maybe physically. For one thing he was a bit of a light weight. His speed made up for that, however, again he was resourceful.

They got up to the cash regesture and the woman standing behind was looking at their choice. She looked at the boy, at his choice in cloths and then up at Vegeta. She was beautiful, Vegeta had to admit. She was a peach colored girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. "A bit big for him don't you think," she said in a sweet voice.

"He picked them out," said Vegeta sharply.

"No kidding, impressive taste kid, maybe you should consider one day growing up to do it for a living."

"Huh," asked the confused boy.

"Well, there are places where people put cloth designs together and then put them on models and take pictures. You could do a great job at that. Or work here putting cloths together for us when you are sixteen." Trunks looked a bit confused. The girl just laughed and smiled at Vegeta. "He is too cute. What is his name?"

"Trunks," said Vegeta. She smiled again.

"Trunks, that is an interesting name. Never heard it before. Where is your mom at Trunks?"

"She left," said Vegeta for Trunks. The cashier looked a bit taken aback.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't," said Vegeta, "but I couldn't care less. Trunks might though."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be," said Trunks sadly, "she wasn't happy at home I don't think."

"Oh," was all she could say. Vegeta paid her. She took the money and took out his five dollars in change. She took out a pen and wrote on it and handed it back to Vegeta.

Jamie Young

310-396-6719

Vegeta nodded at her and walked out. Trunks followed and watched as his dad looked at the five dollar bill and wondered what was so fascinating about it. He sighed a bit and looked down at his feat. When they made it back home he went upstairs and put his stuff away. Vegeta walked into his room and put the number down on his night stand. He guessed that Jamie Young was the cashier. He figured he could use a social life. He and Trunks had spent way to much time together, they were at each others throats a lot lately, he thought that getting to know this girl was not a bad idea. He needed a girlfriend, or a good fuck, whatever. He called up Chichi and asked if she could take Trunks on Friday. She happily agreed, she loved having Trunks around. Vegeta didn't really know why, he figured it was because she wanted someone to spend time with Goten. She, like Vegeta, was a single parent, and taking care of two boys alone was quiet a bit of work. Vegeta could barely keep up with one.

He felt a sense of relief when Goten stayed over. He and Trunks didn't really have to pay much attention to each other which was a good break. When Goten left they sometimes had civil conversations. He told Trunks he was staying the night at Goten's tomorrow and he looked happy enough.

Vegeta then went back to his room and called the number. "Hello," said the womans voice. "I assume your Jamie," he said. "Yes, I assume you are the man at MartWal today?" "You would assume correct," he said. They talked for a good hour. Vegeta had never spent that much time on a phone before, he hated phones. They arranged a date on Friday and hung up. Vegeta went downstairs and found Trunks watching TV. "Come on Trunks," he said, "lets train for a bit and I will get dinner started." Trunks turned off the TV and hopped up. After he started actually fighting he found he really liked it. It was a good way to vent and something about fighting gave him a rush. It was a rush like the kind you get the first time you shop lift (steeling from the mall is so much fun) or the feeling you get on a roller coaster ride after it starts.

…………………………………………………………………..

Next time:

Chichi hears that Vegeta has a date from an anonymous source and leaves the two boys to Gohan. However, Trunks, not the anonymous source (shifty eyes ), brings over his candy stash.

Vegeta's date turns into more then a date and even agrees to a second one.


	4. Jamie

Okay. Welcome back Shahi and SiriusRulez and thank you Chorpreturns.

Bulma: (sneaks in with a big sign writing in red smelly marker) DAUGHERALUCARD DOES NOT OWN DBZ OR THE STORYLINE

Me: What smells like cherries!!!

Bulm: oops gotta go!

Chapter 4

Trunks told his dad goodbye and walked in. Chichi watched as the two boys ran in and then looked at Vegeta. "Why are you so keen on leaving Trunks here tonight?"

"What are you talking about woman!?"

"Oh come on Vegeta! You normally ask me more then a day in advanced! What are you up to!"

"Nothing! I just need a break!"

"Yea right! Vegeta after all the years we have known each other I thought you would have learned that if there is something going on I WILL find out. Savor your little secret now, it won't be a secret for long."

"Your nuts," said Vegeta defensively. He took off to the sky to go pick up Jamie. Chichi smirked, their was a way of getting the latest, it didn't have to be through him. She walked in and asked Goten if she could talk to Trunks in private. Goten looked a little sad but walked out anyway.

"Okay, Trunks, if you tell me what your daddy is doing today then not only will I not take that large amount of candy I know you brought over, but I will let you and Goten have the chocolate in the cabinets and I will have Gohan babysit you guys for the evening and let you do whatever it is you evil kids do to him."

Trunks smiled, not a bad deal, Chichi had a way of reminding you where your loyalties really laid. "Dad took me to MartWal yesterday and the cashier lady gave him five dollars after writing something. When he came home he spent over an hour on the phone last night. He hates the phone. He said something about going to Café Rouge. It's a café in West City that lets you sit outside. People sit out their ever time we pass it. I guess it is a really nice place or something."

"You don't say," said Chichi with a smile, "here is the key to the chocolate cabinet. If you two get sick please throw up in the bathroom or in a trash can."

"Okay," said Trunks. He grabbed the key and ran off to catch up with Goten. Chichi went inside to find her eldest son finishing up his studies. "Oh Gohan," she said innocently, "I need to run into town for a few things. Could you watch the boys? Thanks."

"Mom, I know that smile," said Gohan sternly, "what are you up to?"

"Nothing," she said offensively, "can't a mother just go into town until the unholy hours of the night without being up to something!"

"No, they can't! Especially not you."

"Okay fine, I'm spying on Vegeta, he is actually on a date like a normal person. He isn't normal Gohan! Something is going on I know it!"

"Mom! Mind your own business. Vegeta can be normal every once in a while without you stalking him down."

"No, Gohan, he can't! I am a woman! It is in my DNA now do as you are told and watch the boys." She left before her pesky teenage son could say anything further. She jumped in her car and drove at full speeds to West City. She hid in her car with a tape recorder, camera with night vision, cameo face paint, cameo jacket, cameo cloths, and her hair up in a bun. She had binoculars with night vision, ninja cloths in the back just in case, smoke bombs just in case, and more tapes then Target before the store opens. She was ready to go.

………………………………………….

Vegeta stood at the door and wondered if he should nock. He thought about the pros and cons of dating before he finally knocked on the door. Seconds later the cashier was standing in front of him. She had on a long black minidress with thin spaghetti straps over her shoulders. Her make up was light, but she didn't need make up, she had a rare natural beauty. Well in Vegeta's opinion anyway. But the prince of saiyans wasn't going to say anything.

Secretly Jamie was thankful for that. She hated complements. It was a strange peeve but every time someone gave her a complement she felt like they were secretly thinking something different. It was best just to keep opinions to themselves, that was her motto. She smiled upon seeing him and left saying goodbye to her little daughter. Vegeta peered in and saw the little nine year old girl with hair like her mothers and skin a little darker. She waved at Vegeta who just looked at her emotionless. "My daughter," said Jamie, "her name is Nina. Not much of a talker but when she does she gets her point across. Short and simple, that's how she operates, at least around me. Not very outspoken."

"My son is the opposite," said Vegeta, "he likes to talk, a lot, long and descriptive is what he does. Very outspoken."

"Hehehe no kidding. Well he does seem that way. Would you like to say hi to Nina?"

"Don't really care one way or the other," said Vegeta flatly.

"Oh, okay, lets go then cause I don't want to wait anymore." She locked the door and they left together. They made it to Rouge Café around 8. They sat in a strangely comfortable silence.

"Wow," said Vegeta.

"What," she asked.

"The moment reminds me of something my father once said to me."

"What was it?"

"I would rather not freak you out or give you the wrong impression."

"Naw, you wont."

"Well he said that if there was one thing he hated it was uncomfortable silences. He use to say that you know you found someone special when you can both just shut the fuck up and share a comfortable silence."

"That's romantic in a sort of strange way," she said.

"My mother use to say that you have found that special someone when they complete you. Like the Yin to your Yang."

"No kidding," said Vegeta, "God forbid I find anyone like me. The world would be a miserable place."

"If I were to find anyone like me the world would be too complicated."

"The world can't handle two of one person. If there were two of one person it just makes it twice as bad."

"I agree. I hate people."

"Me to."

"Fuck humans."

"Fuck anything that moves."

"Hear hear," she said. They both fell silent again.

…………………………………………………..

Chichi walked in extreme attempt. They were just talking, nothing juicy was happening! Their food arrived and Chichi sat up. If there was one thing that would definatly cause some funny looks and actions it was Vegeta's saiyan stomach. He got his food and as predicted he dug right in like a pig. She looked over at the girl and saw the girl not even paying attention. She was just eating her own food. There were definatly funny looks from everyone else, but not her. She acted like this was NORMAL!

……………………………………………………

"Well," she said with her mouth full of food, "you have some rather gross eating habits."

"Your's are pretty bad to," said Vegeta swallowing his food first, "you talk with your mouth full and drop food from your mouth."

"You eat abnormal quantities. Your still eating abnormal quanities." She giggled a bit getting mustard on her pretty dress. She picked the napkin up with her other hand and wiped it off quickly. She then put it down and picked up her cup. She took a sip and started eating her burger in her other hand again. She picked up the mustard and ketchup and mixed them together and swirled her burger in it and kept on eating.

Vegeta was shoveling food in his mouth. He would put in fries, rice, then huge amounts of soup and chew and swallow it all at once. He would then put down his chopsticks, pick up his drink, and start chugging it managing not to spill a drop, then go back to shoveling food back in.

They were, to say the least, disgusting eaters. People in the restraunt looked on in shock. A man from Gunisus World Records took pictures of it and was going to print up a whole story about it. The owner would have asked them to leave but was afraid that girl would throw parmasian, salt, and pepper on him or the man would accidentally mistake him for food and shovel _him_ in the large mouth. He stood back in fear.  
When the waitress dared to walk over she put the bill down. Vegeta put the last plate down. Jamie took the nozzle of the ketchup bottle down and the two tipped the waitress and paid for their food. When the owner saw Vegeta pay in cash he walked up to Vegeta and asked them to please come again. It is amazing how a few hundreds in cash can make your eating habits more polite, isn't it?

………………………………

Chichi was relived when they finished. She was gonna be sick!

………………………………

Gohan walked out and saw candy wrappers strewn everywhere. "Oh great," he said. He turned the corner and was shot by two eggs. He wiped the goo off of his face and saw Goten and Trunks standing there giggling. They both had nerf guns in their hands and they were filled with eggs. They shot again only this time Gohan ducked. He raced at the two children who just ran the other direction. They ran off and slammed the door behind them. Gohan crashed right threw it.

He looked around the room. He saw a pair of shoes behind the curtains. He walked over to them and moved the curtain. A sign was hanging on the window writing in smelly brown marker that was cinnamon flavored. It was written in large letters and said this.

We have your science book nerd! If you ever want to see it again you will follow the clues. The first clue is, round and round it goes, when they dry nobody knows!

Gohan rolled his eyes. What a stupid clue, it made no sense, what was it talking about!?

………………………………………..

Where Vegeta took her next was absolutely romantic to her. She stood up and cheered wildly. The Spider knocked Ace out of the ring! It was amazing what these fighters could do!

……………………………………….

Chichi held onto her seat for dear life. Every time someone got the ever life beaten out of them people cheered like crazy. Vegeta was nuts to take a girl to a kick boxing tournament for a first date. What kind of sick fuck got his kicks on watching this anyway! Well her long dead husband did but that was different. He grew up in a forest. Vegeta didn't! She bet that the poor girl who was with Vegeta right now was having a miserable time.

……………………………………..

Gohan looked around and figured the dryer would be a good place to look. He walked up to the dryer and pulled out another note. "Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you. But the roses are wilting, the violets dead, the sugar bowl's empty and so is my head" Gohan thought about it. It made no sense at all. He hated kids and hoped he never had any himself. His mom was nuts for leaving them with him. He growled in frustration and figured the garden was a good place to start.

……………………………….

Trunks left the last clue in the bathroom, he was going to be so angry when all of this was over. He snickered and made his way back outside to watch the show with Goten.

……………………………

Gohan wanted to die. The head of his mothers gnome was knocked off and a clue was shoved in its hollow body, chichi was gonna kill when she got home. The clue said "The higher it is the harder you will fall, watch your step and merry Christmas!" This one was a little easier.

……………………………..

It was about midnight when they made it back to Jamie's place. "That was the most interesting first date I have ever had," she said to Vegeta, "I was impressed."

"Good to know," said Vegeta. He was about to leave but Jamie grabbed him by the shirt and drug him into her house. Chichi watch in shock, that girl was just given the worst first date ever and she was gonna fuck him! This was unbelievable. She sighed and started the car.

Vegeta and Jamie looked at her from her bedroom window with amusment. "Oh my god, you were right, that nutcase was following us."

"I have a feeling Trunks had something to do with her."

"You know her?"

"Yea," he said, "friend of Trunks's mother." They both sat on the bed fully clothed.

"So what happened with her?"

"Well, she had broken up with her boyfriend and asked me to have a drink or two with her. We drunk alittle more then one or two. One thing led to another and then Trunks was born. I stuck around for a while, had no other place to go, and seven years later she just up and splits. Tells me she was crowded and couldn't do it anymore. Trunks and I really don't get along at all, never have, but I would probably kill for him." Vegeta wouldn't normally have admitted that to her but something about her Vegeta deeply trusted. He told her about how Trunks wouldn't eat until he forced him to. She found that strangely funny. A year past Vegeta figured it sounded very funny. She told Vegeta that her husband left after she was pregnant without so much as an explanation. Vegeta wasn't one to feel sorry for people nor did he want their sympathies. He told her so and she smiled and nodded. "Good," she said, "I didn't want sympathy. I really don't need a man in my life, it just gets lonely without one. Suppose I could experiment with girls but it creeps me out a little at the thought." Vegeta nodded and thought out it.

"You know," he said, "I think my son might turn out to be gay." He said it nonchalantly and off topic like.

"Yea, he has an abnormal sense of style. He obviously isn't autistic."

"Most of his friends at school are girls."

"He does have some strange lilac hair. Is that natural?"

"Yea, believe it or not, it is."

"Hmm yea it wouldn't surprise me if he was gay. I don't really know what I would do if I found out my daughter was gay. I would accept her I know that much."

"I couldn't care less who Trunks was with as long as he keeps the species going. Even if it means he has to donate, whatever."

"Yea, I agree with you their."

"Marriage is a bad idea. It goes against our primal nature."

"To fuck as much as possible and spread the seed."

"Marriage is what the government wants us to do."

"Greating cards are just a way to make us fall in love, get married, and keep the economy going. That is all marriage is."

"Fuck marriage."

"Fuck love, hearts and flowers and 'there is only one person out there for me' bullshit!"

"Let's fuck," said Vegeta.

"Okay," she said.

……………………………………………..

Gohan had practically torn up the house clue after clue. He went from the roof, the kitchen table, the stove, the dresser in the hallway, his moms bed, his closet, and found himself back where he started. He was growing frustrated and tired. The note was hanging by a string and paper clip. He snatched it up and read it. What he read pissed him off to no end. "Gohan, just wanted to let you know we don't really have your book, we just wanted to play with you."

………………………………………………

Chichi walked into her house and saw a disaster. In the middle of the disaster was two hyperactive boys being chased by an angry young man. "EXCUSE ME," she shouted. It got dead quiet. She stood over the nervous boys. "Now! YOU THREE WILL NOT GO TO BED UNTIL THIS MESS IS CLEANED UP! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!??" The three gulped and quickly said 'Yes ma'am'. "GOOD!" she stormed upstairs and slammed the door behind her. It had been a long night and she was tired.

……………………………………………

Next time:

I really don't know, I'm thinking of skipping over to Trunks's late teens. Maybe I will just skip a year or two. Just wait and see I guess.


	5. Bulma the Bitch

Yay! First to chat with all you reviewers. Let me ask you guys this first, where the fuck have you all been?! Haha well with that question out of the way thank you SiriusRulze and Shahi I love when you guys review and fill me with ideas. Peg I'm glad you are enjoying the story. You are right, its about time Bulma walks out on them. Vegeta walks out to often, you don't see enough of anyone else, Bulma doesn't strike me as the victim type. Remember to review after reading.

Chapter 5

Another year had gone and the relationship between Trunks and Vegeta improved quite a bit. Martial Arts had bonded the two together. They still argued and debated constantly but all in all they got along just fine. It had turned into a whole new routin after a while. Vegeta made breakfast in the morning, Trunks ate breakfast and when to school. Vegeta did his training alone and would come home and eat lunch. He would clean up the mess from breakfast then go out and train some more. He would come in and Trunks will have done his homework and prepared dinner. Vegeta taught him a thing or two in cooking. He was growing into a better cook then the almighty prince of saiyans.

After they ate dinner Vegeta would take Trunks to train with. It was a good routine that was working well. The routine was hardly broken when Goten was invited over, in fact, the routine stayed the same with him around, the only difference was now Trunks had someone to play with. It was very much changed when Trunks's much weaker friends came over. It bugged Vegeta at first but he realized that Trunks couldn't survive with just one friend. He was a social animal who relied on company. He would grow board easily to the point that he would often interrupted Vegeta's training sessions just to whine about how board he was.

If there was one thing that really irked Vegeta it was being interrupted to help someone else out with their needs. One day he had about had it. "Understand this," he snapped, "you are NOT to come in here unless I tell you you can be, you are bleeding to death, or we are under attack and you must inform me of it! Is that clear!"

"Yea but-"

"GOOD! Now leave me child!" Trunks had given a frustrated sigh but left without another word. He grumbled under his breath, something about Vegeta being a self righteous bastard, but Vegeta let is slide. He didn't have time to deal with insolence.

Trunks had recently turned 9 now. He was starting to show a little interest in other people in ways he never had. Vegeta was not sure why but didn't want to deal with romantic affairs, it was to much to deal with already. What he really tried to ignore was the fact that Trunks was more into watching boys his age then girls. He figured the boy would turn out however he did, it wasn't up to him, but he really didn't want to walk in on him and his male lover getting freaky in the middle of the night. Vegeta shuddered at the idea, whatever Trunks did in his private life at that time was none of his business, but Vegeta did not want to be the one to see that.

Trunks, on the other hand, had other things in mind. He wondered what his mother was up to. She had been gone for 2 years now, it was time to come home. He sat on the roof of CC just relaxing. Suddenly he picked up the familiar feeling of his mother. He never felt her chi before because he didn't know how, but she was hard to miss. It was his mother, he felt a closeness to her, or felt a closeness that once was. He feared which one it might be. He stood up and shot into the sky and followed the chi. He arrived downtown. People here lived in apartments above the stores. They were huge apartments, like little houses on the roof of a store. He arrived outside of a Chinese store with a black light lighting up the place. Around him was piercings, tattoo pictures, strange belt buckles, bumper stickers of all kinds, weird posters that would give most nightmares, books my H.P. Lovecraft (my favorite author I might add), and many other creepy things. Trunks walked to the back of the store and saw a staircase. He walked up the stairs and to the door. It had been cracked open. He looked through and there was his mother, she wore her blue soft hair in a bun with hair sticks holding it up, a long red robe with a Korean style dragon on it, a skimpy pink night gown of silk, and her feet were bare. She was talking on the phone laughing and twirling her hair. Trunks was about to go in when a hand grabbed him.

He turned around and saw a man twice his size. "What are you doing here," he asked with a Chinese accent. Bulma looked outside and told the person on the phone she would talk to them later. "Excuse me," she said to the man, "Mr. Yin what are you doing to this poor child?"

"He was watching you miss," he said obediently.

"I'll take him from here. Thank you."

"Any time miss," he said. He handed Trunks over to the blue haired temptress. She steered him into the room she was just in. He looked around and saw it was like a small apartment. There was a small kitchen, a table with four chairs, a living room, and two three doors, one to a bathroom, one to a closet, and one to a bedroom. She sat him down at one of the chairs. "Tea," she asked politely. "No thankyou," he said quietly. She grabbed herself a cup and sat down. "So tell me," she said, "what are you doing spying on me?"

"Wondering what you have been doing the last 2 years," hissed the child.

"Trunks," she said seriously, "I have a new life now. It has nothing to do with you so don't worry about it."

"How can I not, you're my mother! Why did you leave?"

"I had to get away. I did, became an artist, and I'm more alive then I ever have been," said Bulma, "you understand don't you?"

"Yea," said Trunks, "I want to be an artist to!"

"Really," said Bulma delighted at the change of subject, "what kind?"

"I don't know yet. I'll figure it all out someday I'm sure."

"Well good luck darling."

"I was just wondering where you were. I know now I guess. I should really go."

"Oh but you just got here," said Bulma. She got up to make a move to stop him but he just shrugged her off.

"You didn't want me around. I'm leaving. I need to get home or dad is gonna be wondering where I am and he will come here. It was nice to see you again I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yea, I guess. See ya." He turned around and left leaving Bulma standing in disbelief. She wasn't quite sure what to think. It was weird. He left as quickly as he came. She was happy to see him but when he left their was a sense of relief. She feared when she saw him he was going to ask if he could live with her. She was a little hurt that he didn't.

……………………………………………………………

Trunks flew back into his yard and came in. It was late and night now. He opened the door and quietly shut it. He walked down the hall quietly so as not to wake his father. "Where have you been," asked a cold voice that sent a chill down his back, too late, he was awake.

"Went to visit someone," he said not looking at his father.

"Well, who was it? I hope they were worth it cause your sneaky ass is grounded." Trunks was silent for a long moment. He slowly turned to Vegeta with a glazed look in his eyes.

"I went to see mom and no, she wasn't worth it, but it took a trip their to figure that out. She told me why she left though. I found out what she is doing and that she obviously doesn't want me in her life. I'm going to bed." He stalked off upstairs. He made no protest to being grounded or no defense, he was just emotionless, a very Vegeta like quality that the master of this himself didn't really like. He gave a sad sigh. _Bulma you bitch! Nice work!_

…………………………………………………….

Next time:

We skip to Trunks's teen years. Those of you who have read my past stuff know I just love to make him a little depraved this time in his life. Should be full of fun XP


	6. Soul Contract

Alrighty then! Lets get it on! It has been a long day but here is the scoop into my personal life so I can vent. I got a new car, yayness, but it is gonna cause me 250 a month for five years. Not to hard right. Well my insurance covered most of it. MY KITTY IS GONNA HAVE KITTIES!!! I'm so syked. I got a new fuck buddy, not really a looker but whatever, best part is we have been friends for like 3 years and even though we just went through 45 minutes and 8 positions we still act normal together. I like buddies like that makes it not feel like there is attachment. I got a new job at a gas station. I probly need to get stoned and my job doesn't test but I'm not doing that shit anymore, its bad for you, it kills your brains. I need to think in college, I hate it T.T

So that is my life hope your lives are going good. Thanks for the vent ladies and gents. Shahi: 0.o your just a little sick you know that. Lol jk! I get what you mean. But it did come out kinda bad. Haha your glad bulma's hurting him, that's just terrible. Sorry, luv ya ducky!

SiriusRulez: well, here is the chapter I guess. I dunno you couldn't wait so here it is. Take it home, chew on it, it's delicious.

Peg: welcome to the review and response family. Here we have jackets. Not in your size though. Lifes a bitch isn't it. Haha just kidding you can have one (gives jacket)

Speaking of cloths I got a shirt made at T-Zn-You, yes I can step out of hot topic long enough to check out other stores at the mall, and it says this:

I don't accept candy from stranges (on the front)

But rides are negotiable (on back)

Isn't it funny.

Chapter 6

Children of the Corn by Korn played on his alarm clock, Vegeta pushed the button, he hated that song. He got up and gave a sigh. It was Saturday meaning there was nothing to do. Trunks had the day off from school and his job at Mooby's (Jay and Silent Bob fans know about this place. If you don't check out more Jay and Silent Bob movies) and the gravity room was broken. Gizmo (sound familiar) would have been over to fix it if that hell hound hadn't scared the man off several times. Vegeta had called over several times but Gizmo demanded he get the week off. Needless to say Vegeta was pissed. He wasn't going to take it out on the dog though, he was going to take it out on the owner.

Trunks didn't appreciate being yelled at for what his over sized puppy did. The dog was a German Harlequin mix. It was twice Trunks's size but had a very sweet disposition. The only thing she really did to Gizmo was play with him. Of course Trunks like to play rough so the dog assumed that puny Gizmo did to. Bad mistake. That was about three days ago, only four days left without the training room.

Vegeta got up and got out a long sleeved white button up shirt and a pair of black faded jeans. He took a shower and put the jeans on. His shirt had the cuffs unbuttoned and it wasn't tucked in. He would do some lightweight training later on that day. It was to early in the morning. It was about six am when he came downstairs. He sat at the table with a glass of apple juice and waited on breakfast. Speaking of which, Trunks had just walked in. His purple hair was now long and almost down to the small of his back with black and white highlights in it, his nose, labre, and tong where pierced and he wore a pair of tight black pants with a spiked belt and no shirt. His tail, which was pierced in four different places (ouch), swayed freely (some similarities between Mirai and Trunks).

Vegeta then noticed Trunks wearing a black silk robe with a gold lotus sewn on it. "Who gave you that one," he asked as if he didn't really care.

"Toby," he said, "got it strait from Korea."

"Your sleeping with a Korean?"

"No," he said, "a marine. Besides, nothing wrong with Koreans, they are very interesting people."

"They eat their own dogs," snarled Vegeta in disgust.

"So what!? Your such a shallow prick sometimes." Vegeta rolled his eyes at the 15 year old. Trunks pulled out eggs, beacon, waffle mix, sausage, syrup, potatoes, and cooking stuff. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Trunks didn't make a huge breakfast unless something was wrong.

"What happened," he asked slowly. Trunks stopped and stood silent for a moment. He turned around and smiled asking what Vegeta meant. "You know damn well what I mean! What did you do?" Trunks took a step back nervously. "Why are you acting so funny?"

"Okay, just promise not to get mad, okay?"

"No," said Vegeta, "I'm not going to promise that because I don't know what you are going to say. If whatever you did was bad enough to piss me off I won't be able to help that so you might as well deal with and tell me what is going on." Trunks took a deep breath. Vegeta slowly stood up and walked forward. Trunks quickly turned around and started cooking again trying to ignore his father. It wasn't working. Vegeta was just staring at him and it felt like the man was burning a whole through him. He cracked some eggs trying still to ignore the deadly stare. Finally Trunks couldn't take it anymore. He turned around and moved to the other side of the island so as to have the comfort of something in between him and his death.

"Okay, I know you told me no and that I had to wait," Trunks said only those words and Vegeta knew exactly what had just happened, "but this offer only comes once in a life time so I took it."

"Oh please don't tell me you said yes."

"Well would you rather I lied to you?"

"I would rather you said no."

"Well, what can I say, work in music is hard to come by."

"I told you to finish high school first!"

"I know what you told me but I also know what I want!"

"Watch it boy," he warned.

"Listen, I love what I do and I can't make a decent living singing while I flip burgers at a Mooby's restaurant! I'm going to do this with or without your permission. I want to sing on stage with crazy gothic people throwing themselves at me. I want to get MY word out their. I'm going for it!"

"And if you fail at it?"

"At least I can say I tried." Vegeta sighed. He buried his face in his hands. It was way to early to deal with this. He looked up at his son. He looked determined to have his way. Vegeta couldn't argue with that. He was his father's son. If he didn't get what he wanted he would just take it. Vegeta walked back over to his chair and sat down.

"You going to make some breakfast," he asked looking over at his unnerved son.

"You're okay with this?"

"Nothing I can do about it. Your sixteen and stupid, you have to make your own mistakes so you can learn from them. Go become a big time singer and if you end up being a sell out I guess your back here and at Mooby's. You make it big then I guess I did right by letting you go. Either way it's a win/win situation I guess." Trunks smiled at his dad and flipped the radio on. He liked listening to the Howard Stern Show when he cooked (so do I. Howard Stern is such a jack ass but I love it).

……………………………………….

Trunks and his new manager sat in the auditorium auditioning guitar players, then bass players, drummers, and keyboard players. It never really accord to either of them that so many people could suck so bad yet the decision still being a tough one. They needed to guitar players. They found the perfect two by lunch time. An hour and they finally found them. They braked for lunch with their new electric guitar players. One was named T.J. Fish. He was blond with fast fingers. The second was a girl with long red hair and green eyes and loved to dance as she played. Not in a provocative way but in a good time way. Her name was Amy Borden.

Next came the keyboard player. This went by faster. They hired a man named Alexander Icepick. Black hair and a cross chocker. He played some old master pieces for them. He was really good. Next came the drummer. This decision was a hard one. Until the last girl came on. She was blond with a long flowing green skirt and a brown spaghetti strap top and no shoes. She wore a brown band around her head and purple round small sunglasses. Trunks looked the hippy up and down and shrugged. He didn't expect much from her but she was the last try out. It was growing late and Trunks and the rest of the band had curfew.

Curfew was immediately forgotten the moment that girls started on the drums. She was beyond amazing. She was at precise time, perfect combinations, and put on quite the show with the drum stick. She managed to hit it hard enough on the drum to send it flipping in the air and landed in her hand. When she finished, the band and the manager couldn't help but stand up to applaud. She blushed and signed her name on the contract.

"Okay, Lizzy Star, welcome to the band. Now I was thinking stage names!"

"No," said T.J, Alaxander, and Amy.

"Well, how about you two?" Trunks and Lizzy just shrugged, "perfect. I noticed the strange coincidence that your names kind of remind me of cereal killers. Okay Lizzy how about we change the last name to Bell. Kind of like the Bell witch. And Trunks, well…"

…………………………

I don't know what the name is. I'm probably going to steal Mason's name seeing as how it just fits and makes it that much more interesting. Yea that will be his name and then name of the next chapter.

Disclaimer: She owns nothing!!

Me: WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!!


	7. Manson Borden Fish Icepick Bell

I'm back with an update. I got nuffin to tell you guys today about me, lucky you, right?! Lol so I guess I'll go on with the story (searches area for disclaimer) okay.

Shahi: A name would be awesome. I'm not quite sure what you meant when you said 'orientation' but my brain is still in it's wrapping today.

SuirisRulez: I CANT HEAR YOU BURGER KING!! Take that one home and chew on it as well. Not as delicious but still.

On a side mark. I just got these markers. You know the awesome smelly ones? I wrote a letter in the red one. It smells like cherries but it's a marker! It's amazing! How do they do that anyway?

Chapter 7

"Marilyn Manson. It seems to just suit you. We didn't find the perfect bass though so do you mind learning the guitar for us? I swear if you were a girl you would have the name Marilyn. You just have the sex symbol going on and your kinda short for a guy your age…no offence." Trunks had one of those anime sweat drops. He never really could decide if his size was really all that humorous. He was about 5'7" but Vegeta was about 5'9". He didn't quite remember his mothers height but Vegeta told him that he was a bit taller then she was. Depending on the situation, it could be a funny thing to point out to him, it could be really insulting, or sometimes, like at the moment, it was just neutral.

"So you are going to name me after a crazy hippy and a sex symbol? There is something so wrong here."

"No," said Lizzy, "what is wrong is the similarities in our names to celebrities and cereal killers without needing it to be a stage name."

"Yea that is true," said Trunks, "it is actually a little unlucky if you think about it."

"Screw you," said Lizzy, "at least I don't have a tail making me look like a freak show!"

"Well screw you to! At least I don't have huge ears like yours," shouted Trunks pointing at her monkey like ears.

"Hey," shouted T.J., "cool it guys! Just relax would ya?"

"Yea sorry," said Trunks, "I really don't know what just came over me."

"It's been a long day," said Lizy, "we've been here sense this morning and its already around midnight."

"Yea," said Amy, "we are just grumpy and need rest. So let's go home and do that. We can talk more tomorrow."

"Wait," said the manager, "what about a name?"

"We have names already," said T.J.

"No not names _a _name. A band name!"

"Tomorrow love," said Trunks stretching out, "my dad is going to kill me for being out this late already."

"My parents to," said Alexander. The others agreed and left the manager in the auditorium alone. This is what he got for hiring kids. The problem was that in today's world they wanted singers to start at an early age instead of 30 and 40 year olds. They wanted them to mature with their music. It was a good plan but the psychological stress was going to be a bit much, the manager could tell that already. He just sighed and left toward home.

…………………………………………………….

Not very long but there you go. Right now I lack originality do to the fact that my head isn't working right. It has been all used up in math class but I'm still updating for you guys. How man people would actually be nice enough to do so? Well I'm done feeding into my own ego. Goodnight guys! See you in the next chapter.


	8. Stalemate Romance

I'm back with another chapter! Thankyou for the reviews and for reading.

Shahi: wow who put an expensive ring in a balloon and made it float away? That must have sucked. I like that Last Redemption name, I'll take that one. Thanks. Don't feel bad my creative brain is broken to.

SiriusRulze: She sells sea shells down by the sea shore. Say that ten times fast for me.

Chapter 8

The manager (whose name is Bailey by the way. I don't know if I told you that already but you can take that home and chew on its deliciousness now if you want to) woke up about eight in the morning. It had been a long day. He walked into his kitchen and saw his daughter Vivian already up and moving. It was strange; normally the laid back 15 year old girl was asleep until well into the afternoon. The girl loved to party on the weekends. Bailey also liked to party, just not as late as she did.

She turned on the radio in the kitchen. She was a girl of many songs. She loved every kind of music there was. This morning's choice of music while making breakfast was Smooth by Santana. She danced as she made pancakes. She liked to salsa to this song and sing to it. She was talented with her voice but wanted to be a model, not a singer, it was a shame because her father new the names in music but not in modeling. He knew that her choice was her own though. She was a well built girl with a models body, just not the personality. They were suppose to be happy, seductive, uppity, energetic, everything she didn't even pretend to be. She was happy but a little to cool to show it off.

"You okay dad," she asked seeing his far away eyes.

"Yea, Viv, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Oh I just contracted a new band and we ended up being their till well in the morning. We never got around to naming the band and I need a name for it."

"Well, it is a gothic rock band like the last one, isn't it?"

"Yes," he said in a tone that said 'thank you captain obvious'.

"Well think up something gothic. Try….Last Redemption."

"Last Redemption? It's dark, creepy, and depressing. Perfect. Let's see if the rest of the band likes it." Vivian laughed and went back to making breakfast. Bailey got out the numbers he had collected from the kids. He called up most of the band and asked what they thought. Needless to say they were not happy at being woken after only seven hours of sleep. They liked the name though. The last person to get a hold of was Trunks. Just one problem, his phone was off, and Bailey had no other number. He decided to call up the rest of the band and have them meat him at Trunks's place. When he told them he was not answering they agreed. Bailey had also mentioned the he wanted them to meat their music writer.

After breakfast he left with his daughter to Trunks's house. They met the rest of the band outside the house and introduced her. Vivian had agreed the night before to write the music for him. She was musically talented so why not put it to use? "So where is the singer?"

"We are actually here to fetch him," said Bailey. They walked up to the door and knocked. After a few minutes a man about 5"9 with flame like hair, an unbuttoned long sleeved shirt, and black faded jeans answered the door. He looked at them with an angry look.

"What do you people want? If you are one of those Mormon's that live around here I told you I am not interested!"

"Who is it," asked a woman behind him. She was some what shorter then the angry man with long brown hair and blue eyes.

"I don't know Jamie," he said gruffly, "who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Bailey," he said extending a hand. When he saw neither the man nor the woman with the small silk night gown where going to take it he nervously took it back. "Um, is Trunks here?"

"Yea," said Vegeta, "why?"

"I'm his manager and this is the music writer and the rest of the band."

"So?"

"So we can't get a hold of him."

"Okay," said Jamie. She grabbed a robe from the coat rack. Vegeta opened the door and let the group in. They came in thanking him. They saw Trunks crashed out on the couch. Vivian could have died. Her hair wasn't up right, her shirt HAD to have a wrinkle somewhere, Her jeans didn't look good with the flip-flops she was wearing. It didn't really matter because she couldn't stand before a gothic god dressed up like a sloppy prep could she!?

"Excuse me," she said to Vegeta, "may I use your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left," he said watching Bailey try to wake up the sleeping hottie. She rushed down the hall and looked in the mirror. She pulled a lipstick out of her pocket and put it on. When she was unhappy with it she pulled a piece of toilet paper and wiped it off. She tried two more times then decided to work on her eyeliner, it was smudged, she just knew it, so took what she had on off and put more on. She put the toilet paper in the toilet and flushed it, washed her hands for 20 seconds so as to seem hygienic, then perked her boobs and went it for action. She walked down the hall in a cat like manor and saw her father telling the boy who was the embodiment of perfection and, lilac hair?, about the new band name. God almighty he said 'whatever works', that would be something she would say!

"Hey," she said confidently, "I'm Vivian."

"Hi," said the Godly figure, "I'm Trunks." Vivian melted on the inside, his voice was like a thousand angels singing, she was in love. "Are you okay," he asked. Vivian snapped out of her dream state and smiled saying she was okay as if nothing had happened.

Trunks smiled at her, what was she acting so weird about, it wasn't like she was into him or anything. Trunks inwardly smiled at the idea, that would be ironic, she loving him when he wasn't into her at all. As nice of a person she was, there was just one problem, lack of rack downstairs and to much up. Trunks never fancied the idea of being with a girl. However, every time he saw an Ashton Cutcher film he had some weird fantasies. She was pretty though.

"So now that we have a name the next step is to-"

"Sleep," interrupted Trunks. Bailey was taken aback for a moment. Trunks looked at him and smiled. "Byebye," he said waving, "it was cool meeting you Vivian."

"Yea," she said acting laidback, "cool meeting you to I guess." Trunks laughed a bit.

"Yea, whatever, see you around."

"Definantly," she said under her breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing," she reassured, "nothing important."

……………………………………………………..

Down the hall to the left, is that not the oldest bathroom location you have ever heard? Everyone uses it. My bathroom is actually down the hall second door to the right. It's cool cause it is right next to my bedroom so I don't have to go very far.


	9. I HATE TEENS!

I'm back with another chapter. Got burned pretty bad a little while ago cause I thought, hey why not play with a lighter that looks like I could cook up some crack with it, and it exploded. I'm basically typing this with one hand so have mercy on me. I'm not to badly hurt, just some cuts and burns, I should be okay. Sage put that alcohol on it and it burned like a bitch but I lived. I WILL PROVAIL! And I did….

SiriusRulez: Have we pulled the brain out of it's wrapping today? Haha just kidding, I luv ya, keep reviewing.

Metal Man: if you don't like it don't read it. I can live with one less reader I'm sure. The story wasn't written for your amusement, it was written for my own and people who like my writing. And another thing, there is no such thing as bad music, just music you don't like. Your criticism is much ignored by me and probably most readers who like my story but you are more then welcome to insult it if you want. Makes no difference to me if you read or not.

Shahi: Oh I see how it is. Can't be bothered to read today! LOL you're so much fun though. BTW you and Sirius are required to read, you two don't have a choice, XP

So I had some giggles at my very first bad criticism sense Malkavian Madness. I don't mind criticism though it makes me laugh. If you don't like my story why are you even reading? Some people are just never happy. OOOO I got a publisher! I just need to come up with a shit load of money I don't have. She read it and said it had great potential and that I was a very good writer. She said all I need now is the money and time to fix a few gramr errors (haha I spelt grammar wrong cause it's funny XD)

Wow you would not believe the amount of caffeine I took in today. I went to Starbucks today, nuff said, let's get the show on the road!

P.S. I still don't know what this black smelly marker smells like but I'm sick of it! I'm going back to Sharpy Marker, or Smells, that's what we call it on the streets…in the ghetto…where everything has nicknames and graffiti done by artistic anarchy teens with spray cans and punk six year olds with sidewalk chalk. YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE REAL WORLD!

Chapter 9

The first time the band met for music practice it was a disaster. Vivian wasn't paying attention to the fact that no one knew what they were doing with her music. All they new was what was in front of them. She was not telling them when to start at certain points, she wasn't listening to the obvious mistakes they were making, she gave no criticism, all she did was stare at Trunks. Mr. Manson was hot and she couldn't help but stare.

Trunks, on the other hand, was busy paying attention to the owner of the night club they were allowed to practice in. The clue they were practicing in was closed down during the day time but the owner had to come in to get things ready for that night. He was more then happy to let the band practice so it would give him some entertainment. It would have been great if the band knew what they were doing. The owner was 25, muscular yet slim, dark tan, dark brown hair that was cut in a wavy short style you see on a lot of soap opera's, his eyes were brown, and his voice was like velvet. The owner was hot and he couldn't help but stare.

Bailey was trying to keep in mind that while they were such talented musicians, they were still just kids and had never done something like this before, neither had his daughter. Everything was going so wrong and sounded so terrible, but they were trying, and that is what mattered, right? He sighed, he was use to working with professionals not kids. Professionals knew what to do, they knew how to work together, they knew how they had to blend together because they had already been playing together. T.J. was more interested in thinking about how he was gonna get laid all the time now. He was a badass electric guitar player and knew it. To say he had a God Complex would probably be an understatement. Lizzy was busy wondering what she should wear to their first gig.

What was Amy thinking about? Absolutely nothing. She was staring into space. Alexander was busy playing with his new keyboard. It had two boards with twice as many different songs and instruments on it. He was having fun. All in all no one was on track nor did they care to be.

Bailey had had enough. "Excuse me everyone," he snapped, "but can we actually start practice now! I mean if you guys are ready to stop acting like a bunch of children and start acting like you care about why you are here! You aren't here to kill time you are here to work!"

"Ooolala," said Lizzy, "aren't we in a pissy mood today?"

"Well none of you have done anything in the last week. I can tell, if you did we wouldn't be confused about what we are suppose to be playing, instead you are just fooling around with your heads elsewhere. Get it together we can't waist anymore time!"

"That was an awfully lot to say when all you had to say was 'you waist enough time already now it is time to work'," said Trunks.

"He's right," said T.J., "a lot less work."

"Okay, fine, whatever, let's just start with actually learning how to play the music. Let's start with something simple. You all know the song 'You Spin Me Right Round' right?" They all nodded. "Good, now Trunks, can you play that bass guitar?"

"I know a few things. I'm not as good as these two guitar players but I had to learn this over the course of one week."

"You know how to play the notes and such right?"

"Well, yes, I do."

"That is good enough. I have the bass music for the song for you. I have the rest of the music to but I was wondering if you guys played by ear or by sight?"

"Ear," said Lizzy and Alex. Everyone else played by sight.

"Well okay, Trunks I'm giving you the sheet music to the guitar anyway sense this will be the first time you actually played. You can sing by ear. T.J. and Amy here is the sheet you guys need. Now are we good to go?" They all nodded. "Vivian you need a copy of everyone's music. Make sure you listen very carefully, it will help you to write music that will fit their style, lets start with the chorus sense that is the part we will have to play more often.

By the end of the day they managed to the song revised their own way, played well enough to record, and they talked about things they could fix. Trunks came home that night exhausted. He was tired and over sung. Luckily they only needed to meet once a week. He did learn something about himself though as he looked through the music that Vivian had written. When he sung music not yet made into music it sort of put him in a moment.

His moment was a thing he only got on one other occasion and that was training. When he was in the moment the rest of the world had fleeted. Nothing else existed to him. He was alone and centered. He was the only thing that mattered and for just a short while he had no worries or troubles. It past the time rapidly and their were some incidents' when he had gone into the training room that afternoon and didn't come out until well into the next morning. True he was starving, exhausted, overwhelmed, and hurting everywhere, but it didn't matter until the moment had gone.

Music was no different. Trunks was looking over a song he had to learn by next Saturday called Mobscene and sung it in his head. He grabbed a plate of food, walked upstairs to his room, and played the words over and over in his head.

_You came to see the Mobscene_

_I know it isn't your scene_

_It's better then a sex scene_

_And it's so fucking obscene, obscene_

Vivian was brilliant with word play. Mobscene was obscene with an M at the beginning, who would have thought of such a thing. It was a song about obscenity and the mob. She was poetic in her music, in a warped kind of way, but still, their was passion in what she did. Trunks couldn't deny that he wished he had that kind of talent with words, alas, he did not. What he really wished for though was not her talent but the owner of the night club they practiced at. He would have to remember to get the mans name. In the mean time, Trunks put the music down, and wrote to a few of the guys whose pictures were in his wallet. He was a devoted penpal with a sexual appetite of a prostitute. True what he did practically was whorish but it's not like he told them he was devoted to them. It would be wrong of him to say so. He looked up from the paper he was writing on and wondered just what his mother was up to.

He hadn't seen her in a long time. He didn't like to think about her either. She had made it painfully obvious that she didn't want him around her but that didn't stop him from wondering how she was doing.

……………………….

Bulma was sitting at her table. She was sore from the night before, she was a stripper at the club she lived above. On top of that the bar tender was a fuck buddy, I really good fuck buddy, a really good fuck buddy with a nice sized piece! True, it didn't compare to the Prince that she had left behind, but at least the bar tender wasn't a total ass to her. He was grateful of her! She sighed, she wanted Vegeta back.

……………………….

Jamie fell off of the Vegeta panting heavily. Vegeta stared up at the ceiling with a smirk on his face. He wouldn't give this up for the world.

………………………..

Bulma had thought about it for many nights before, going back, apologizing, take her old life back, but she loved her new life and new lover. She would miss Vegeta but she wasn't ready to give it up, at least not yet. She would enjoy her party for a little while longer, then go home.

……………………………………………

Not very long chapter but it is 1 in the morning. Next time I'm gonna jump a year. Bulma decides it is time to come home after seeing something on TV that totally disgusts her. It's a chapter of pissed off party animals, jealous lovers, and total comedy and slapstick. Hooray for angry women!


	10. Nightmares and Showtunes

Alrighty then

Alrighty then! Let's get on with an update!

Peg: ya they are all such whores. I dunno I once met a whore who had a sexual appetite that was so severe that if he didn't get sex after three months he would go into this state of depression and anger and would gorge himself saying he was ugly. He sadly died of syphilis but that and AIDS is a real problem with whores T.T

Shahi: They made the home inhabitable?? The whores!! Well I guess that's always a risk when renting out.

SiriusRulez: I'm glad you like. I don't really but that's just cause this isn't one of my best stories. Then again it isn't one of my worst. That last side story I did 'Ironic' was a pretty bad one. Oh well, you win some you loose some, no use crying over spilled milk right?!

Metal Man: My life isn't really mediocrity, it is actually the exact opposite, I just lack a hobby is all. That's why I'm bothering with this story, lack of hobby, but it passes the time. Besides I'm not making you read it. It keeps me away from the weed, doesn't do a good job, but it somewhat serves its purpose. Now If you don't mind I'm going to write this chapter, get high, dance at a gay night club, eat, then crash. Later Baby

I always got a comment for you reviewers. They may not always be good for your self esteem but I'm their for my own amusement. Oh I wanted to tell you guys a story that has nothing to do with anything!

I'll save it for another chapter though.

I don't own DBZ, Marilyn Manson, or that song You Spin Me Right Round.

A good place to here this song is on w w w. playlist . c o m

Chapter 10

Bailey collapsed in his chair. It had been a hard three months but they finally did it. Trunks, sorry, Marilyn finally got the bass down and their first gig was up and ready to go. Tomorrow was their first show. It was a relapse show. They had to pick a song already existing and sing it in their own style. Who know just how different those kids could make that song.

Of course they had their own music but the point of a relapse was to see musicians revolutionize music. It was dumb, but, whatever. They got their first gig and that's all that mattered.

Bailey woke up and saw he was still in his chair. He looked up and saw his daughter race out of her room fully dressed. "Dad," said Vivian, "are you aware that we need to leave in just a few minutes?"

"WHAT!" He jumped out of the chair, pulled on his blue faded jeans and a clean black t-shirt that said Pink Floyd on it (I do own this shirt) with a pink pig on it. He and Vivian raced to the van and ran by the rest of the bands houses. T.J. was the first to jump on. He had been waiting outside for some time now and had grown impatient. "Did you two take long enough," he snarled.

"Shut up," snapped Vivian.

"Make me!"

"Children," shouted Bailey, "if you do not knock it off right now I WILL turn this car around, do you understand me!?"

"Yes sir," said the two in the back gloomily. They drove by Lizzy's place and picked her and Amy up. Alexander and Trunks were the last to be picked up at CC.

Vegeta was in his training room debating weather or not he should go see his son's first performance. He had important training to do, he had to become the strongest being in the universe, he had to become stronger then kakarot in every sense of the word, he had to destroy the baka who took his birthright from him.

But Trunks only had one first performance. He trained everyday but Trunks did not get a chance to show himself off everyday. Besides, he kept going on and on about how he got to play at that night club they practiced in and the owner, whose name he still didn't know, would be their to would be able to see him perform. Never mind the fact that he had seen them for several months now, but according to Trunks, that was not the point.

On the other hand if another threat were to bring itself about Vegeta had to be prepared, he had to train hard so he could protect the wretched planet he regretfully called home.

On the other hand humans were so ungrateful. After Cell was defeated they were not grateful to either Gohan or Vegeta, never mind the fact that they were the ones who together destroyed him, instead the credit went to the fake that everyone saw was knocked out of the ring after only five seconds in. Humans were idiots who deserved to die.

However, if he were to let evil just waltz in and do whatever they wanted to _his_ home it would make Vegeta look weak, he couldn't have that!

The idea of his son singing and playing an instrument he had to learn practically over night did not sound like training, it sounded like a waist of time, that was that! He wasn't going!

"Oh come on," said Jamie, "it's not all that bad. Would you really just have yourself locked up in that gravity room all day and miss your only sons first performance?"

"Yes," said Vegeta, "I cannot believe I let you and your blasted child Nina make me go!"

"It's not that bad," said Nina quietly. Vegeta looked at her threw the rearview mirror. Nina was always quiet and mostly kept to herself. No one really knew why, Vegeta didn't mind it, her company wasn't unwanted company. She was Trunks's age now with her long blond hair. It use to be like her mothers but as she aged her hair lightened. Her skin did a bit to. It creped Vegeta out, she reminded him of those kids from Village of the Damned, pale, blond, evil alien things manipulating grown ups.

She was looking at him with her piercing green eyes. Vegeta only smirked. "I thought you didn't like gothic rock."

"I don't," she said flatly, "I'm going to watch Trunks sing and play that bass guitar."

"Yea, see," said Jamie, "she is in the rocker mood! Time for you to be to!"

"No," said Vegeta, "I'm not really the rocker type."

"Oh come on, you telling me you like Indie rock like Nina? No offence dear."

"None taken," said Nina with a smile. She liked listening to them have petty arguments, it was kind of cute to watch, of course she wouldn't tell them that. She new better then to provoke the proud man and her stubborn mother. She accidentally let a giggle escape her lips.

"What's so funny," asked Jamie with a smile.

"Nothing," she responded. She turned back to the city wizzing by the car window.

"What a weird child," grumbled Vegeta.

"You know," whispered Jamie in Vegeta's ear, "if she wasn't here I would have liked to find out what it's like to get off while you were driving."

"You brought her," he whispered back, "it's your fault."  
"Hehe yea I guess I did, but who says she has to be here on the way back? Let's leave her with Trunks after the show and find out what it's like."

"Sounds like a plan," he whispered with a devious smile on his face. They didn't know it but Nina could actually here them. She smiled a bit to herself and rolled her eyes. Thankful that the two grown ups up front didn't see she quickly caught her composure and pretended the action didn't happen.

"LAST REDEMPTION PREFORMING YOU SPIN ME RIGHT ROUND BABY!" The crowed clapped as the last band came out. "INTRODUCING THE LEAD SINGER MARILYN MANSON! THE DRUMMER LIZZY WITCH BELL! THE TWO ELECTRIC GUITAR PLAYERS T.J. FISH AND AMY BORDEN! THE TEMPORARY BASS PLAYER DESIREY REALS! LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST THE KEYBOARD PLAYER ALEXANDER ICEPICK!" After each name was called the crowned went nuts. Talented after talented band had pumped the crowed up. You Spin Me Right Round was a well known song by everyone in the crowed and they were ready to hear the gothic sound to it.

Vegeta, Jamie, and Nina sat at the tables on the second floor looking down at the bands. The band started and the crazy gothic people went nuts. Trunks opened his mouth to sing and what came out surprised everyone. It was a sound you would not expect from someone so scrawny looking.

_I...Don't wanna know you name  
But I...Do want your private number baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your lovin' arms  
I want some, want some_

The opening was perfect. The temporary bass player jumped when he started his notes. The guitar players rocked together. The keyboard player headbanged with the drummer. She, in her usual hippy look, grooved along with keyboard. Trunks had the microphone in hand and was moving about the stage in a somewhat provocative way that could say either 'I'm open to a really good time' or 'I'm open to a really good fight'. Either way you looked at it you couldn't help but love him and hate him at the same time.

The teen had likable anarch written all over him. His long lilac hair with the black and white highlights, his long pleather jacket that went with the black long pants, pinstripe shirt with bondage on the sleeves, and the pinstripe hat he had on. From his black skater shoes with the circle A on the toes to the rainbow wristband on his wrist.

He was the villain you fell in love with. He also was fun to watch on stage.

_I set my sights on you (And no one else will do)  
And I, I, I, I...got to have my way now baby  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
Watch out here I come  
You spin me right round, baby right round  
Like a record, baby right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby right round  
Like a record, baby right round round round_

T.J. jumped at the end of the first chorus and rocked out with Trunks a bit while Amy moved over to Alexander and put her foot up on the side of the drums and arched her back as she made the guitar sing. Lizzy banged her head to the guitar now while wildly beat the drums never missing a note. Desirey slid on his knees up the audience and played his bass guitar. It was to bad this was only temporary, he was having fun. True he was more preppy looking with his blue jeans, green shirt that says 'Kiss me I'm shitfaced' and his white skater shoes, but he loved to rock out. The audience loved him rocking out to. He was the black sheep of the band and people love the black sheep.

_I...don't wanna be your friend now baby  
But I...wanna move it just a little bit closer  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
Watch out here I come  
You spin me right round, baby right round  
Like a record, baby right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby right round  
Like a record, baby right round round round  
All I know is that to me  
You look like you're lots of fun  
Open up your loving arms  
Watch out here I come  
You spin me right round, baby right round  
Like a record, baby right round round round  
You spin me right round, baby right round  
Like a record, baby right round round round_

The band finished and left the stage with the audience going whiled. Bailey had a big grin on his face, so big you would think his face would split in half, the band was wild and amazing tonight. The owner, who stood next to him, was excited at his clubs business tonight and the beautiful Vivian. Bailey did not notice that the owner, whose name he knew (I don't know what to call him, help me out guys), was infatuated by his daughter. Vivian was to busy watching Trunks to really notice, and Trunks was to busy thinking of the owner.

Nina, Jamie, and Vegeta, along with family and friends of the rest of the band and Trunks's friends, met them back stage to congratulate them on their first showing being such a success. "Hey Trunks," said Jamie, "could I ask you a big favor?"

"Yea sure," he said with a smile.

"Could you and Nina go home together? You know hang out with her and then come home?"

"Yea, I don't mind, I like Nina."

"Be home some time between 11 and 12," said Vegeta, "Don't be late." He and Jamie rushed for the door but he stopped and turned around. "Don't be early either."

"Um, okay," said Trunks, "can we just crash at someone elses house then?"  
"Oh yea sure," said Jamie, "the longer the better." They both ran out the door not waiting up. Trunks and Nina exchanged smiles.

"Looks like someone's dad is getting lucky," joked Lizzy.

"Yea," said Nina, "with my mom."

"You guys brother and sister?"

"No," the said simultaneously (I can spell a big word).

"Oh, your parents are just friends?"

"Really good friends," said Alexander coming into the conversation, "am I right?"

"For, what, eight years? Is that right Trunks?"

"I would say it was Nina, it has been eight years," said Trunks.

"What and they haven't tied the not," asked Lizzy.

"Dude, you don't marry your fuck buddy," laughed Alexander.

"When was the last time _you _had one of those Alex?" Alexander just 'hmphed' and turned walked off in a huff. Lizzy smiled and turned to the other two. "Hey, we're all hanging around sometime after the crowed leaves and then headed over to Vivian's and Baileys, you two down?"

"Yea," said Trunks, "we have nothing else better to do." Nina nodded in agreement.

Vegeta started the car and when they started driving down the long drive way to the private property of CC Jamie did just what she wanted to do. She unzipped the saiyan's pants, and got him off while he was driving. She had never give a blowjob this way before and found it to be a real trip (ladies it is fun the other way around to). Vegeta, never having his dick sucked while driving, immediately started speeding up. It was way better then in a bed. When he crashed the car threw the garage the two jumped out making out. They weren't really paying attention where they were going, all the new was they needed a room and fast. They came to the first door and opened it, it was a closet, not enough wrestling room, so they came to the next room.

The crowed had left around midnight. The band and friends stayed behind talking to the manager who had never seen so much money in his cash register before. He looked over at Vivian and saw her laughing with Trunks. He walked over confidently, he had had a crush on her sense the day he saw her. He tapped her on the shoulder and asked her if he could talk to her in private.

Trunks saw the owner come over and his heart skipped a beat.

Vivian was a little disappointed that her conversation with her dream date was interrupted by the hot owner who she had no attraction to. She walked over and waited for him to speak. He looked nervous. She looked at him curiously. "What is it," she asked again.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe-"

"Oh there you are," said Bailey interrupted the conversation, "we need to go it's getting late and you guys have curfew. I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No," said the owner disappointed.

Trunks saw Bailey and Vivian walk away from the owner so he walked up. "Oh Trunks, we are leaving, let's go."

"Just a second," he said pushing passed his manager. "Hey, mr. club owner, I was wondering if maybe you weren't doing anything later on?"

"I'm sorry," asked the confused owner.

"I wanted to know if you would go out with me."

"Well, actually, I-"

"Trunks lets go," nudged Nina. Trunks gave a frustrated sigh and walked away. "Later maybe," he shouted after. The owner waved a little unsure of what to do. He was a nice kid and didn't want to hurt his feelings. He was at one time considering asking him to introduce him to Vivian but it wouldn't be right to ask now. He gave a frustrated sigh, what a mess he was in now.

It was one in the morning and the two were already jumping into round two. They had a five minute rest and was ready to go. Vegeta had never been with a woman who could go more then one round with him. It astonished him.

The band made it Bailey's house after a stop at the gas station. When they made it they had a huge pot of spaghetti made and decided to have a contest. The one who can watch the sickest movie without throwing up was the winner. They decided on Saw 4 if Trunks had it at home. Trunks decided to call up his dad first before coming over.

Vegeta's phone started ringing. He hated it when people called while he was having hot sex with someone else. "What," he asked irratiably, "Trunks are you seriously calling me right now?!"

"Sorry," said the voice, "but I-" The voice stopped at the sound of barking. Jamie looked around in the dark then felt for a lamp. She switched it on and saw Trunks's dog in her kennel. Jamie and Vegeta looked at each other in shock, that cage was only in one room. "What was that," asked Trunks.

"Don't worry about it," said Vegeta airily. He wanted to kick his own ass, of all the rooms it had to be this one.

"Is that Kota in the background? What room are you guys in!?"

"What the hell business is that of yours?"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BED YOU SICK-O's!" Jamie grabbed the phone from Vegeta.

"Trunks, you guys can fight about this tomorrow, in the mean time goodnight!"

"No don't you dare-" Jamie clicked the off button and switched the lamp off. That Cradle of Filth poster creept her out. Vegeta began wondering if he should finish. This was his son's room after all and now that he knew it, it kind of freaked Vegeta out a little, oh what the hell, you only live once!

"NO DON'T YOU DARE-" He was cut short at the phone being hung up. "What the hell!"

"Oh relax," said Amy, "it's not like sex in your room is something new!"

"Shut up," snapped Trunks. Sadly, though, she was right. Vivian blushed furiously at the thought of being in Trunks's bed with him. Trunks blushed furiously at the thought of those who had the pleasure of his company in that bed. It worried Vivian a bit though because she knew that he had been with others in that bed before. In truth it was no secret that the smell of sweat and sex wouldn't be all that different then usual but that wasn't the point! It was the principle of the thing! "Knowing you, Trunks, you will be able to rest easier in bed now that it smells," said Alexander with a big grin on his face. Trunks just rolled his eyes.

"He probably doesn't want to admit you are right," giggled Lizzy, "he is a little disgusted at the fact that the most action he's gotten recently was from a porno movie."

"Ouch, that was cold," said Trunks, "of course you can't even get off to a porno so I'm not to worried about myself." Trunks laughed wickedly as the insulted girl attempted to hit the demi-saiyan. All she really managed to do was hurt her hand a bit.

"Okay guys," said Bailey a bit nervous, "your starting to get a little to weird for me. I'm suppose to believe you guys are innocent children not deviants."

"Wow, dad, I didn't know sex talk made you so nervous."

"Okay," he said, "I think it is time for you guys to get some rest! It was a great show tonight and it is now the next day. GoodnightsweetdreamsgotobedBYBY!" He raced out the door. The teens looked at each other curiously.

"That was special," said Amy.

"Yea no kidding," said Trunks.

Some sick humor for you guys. Has that ever happened to you before? Your parents decide to get it on in your bed? It's never happened to me but the thought is disturbing. The smell of sweat and sex is great and all but not if it is from people in my room that shouldn't be their.

So next time:

A year passes and Bulma sees something on MTV that drives her crazy enough to go back to CC.

So let the good times roll and happy Easter everybody!


	11. Karma

I got some interesting reviews this time

I got some interesting reviews this time. I have already shared my latest so I have nothing to say about my personal life. Sorry guys I know your broken up about it…..hahaha you care about my personal life. I crack myself up sometimes.

SiriusRulez: I guess I could try. I could do this chapter in a POV or something I don't know. I can do it at the beginning but most of this chapter is really some Bulma vs. Vegeta action.

Peg: yes, yes she is slow, either that or she has the worlds worst gay-dar but it is going to make this chapter very interesting.

Shahi: my goddaughter is named Reggie. I like Issac though, I don't know any Issac's. I'm gonna use that! You have no idea just how vicious Karma is going to be. In fact, that is why I decided to name this chapter Karma!

Now I shall sing for my supper!

_Well I'm not paralyzed but I seem to be struck by you_

_I want to make you move because your standing still_

_If your body matches what your eyes can do_

_You prob'ly move right though_

_Me on my way to you!_

Vegeta: DANCE MONKEYS DANCE!!

Chapter 11

Trunks and Nina where the last to leave. As Nina walked out the door, Vivian pulled Trunks aside and asked if she could talk to him. "Do you mind Nina," he asked sincerely.

"No," she said, "I'll wait for you in….the car…" She walked out and stood on the porch wishing they really did walk their so she could listen to the radio. HA! No such luck, they flew, and now she had to sit in boredom.

Nina pulled him into the hall where no one else was and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Trunks was so shocked he didn't move. He could feel her tong slip into his mouth. He was officially freaked out. He gently shoved her off of him, of course because of his saiyan strength, gently means she staggered back a bit. "Um, Vivian, what are you doing?"

"I like you Trunks," she said seriously, "I have had a crush on you sense the day I met you. Please, be my boyfriend, I really want to be your girlfriend!"

"Um, Vivian, I can't be your boyfriend," he said gently.

"Oh I see," she said crushed, "you have a girlfriend?"

"Well actually-"

"If you had a girlfriend how come I have never seen her? Listen if you don't like me like that you don't have to lie to me-"

"No, that's not it!"

"Then what is it Trunks?"

"I like someone else," he said, "besides, you and me, that would be so wrong on so many levels for me." He wanted to slap himself. He was trying to sound sorry and sincere, not like an ass, he shook his head and tried to say something but she didn't give him that chance.

"What? Because my dad is your manager?"

"No," he said quickly.

"No? Is it because I'm not skinny enough or pretty enough, I can change the way I look for you!"

"No you can't do that," he insisted.

"No really, I'm willing to loose wait, wear more make up, I will do anything to make you happy!"

"You can't make me happy because your not a man," he said. He gave a frustrated sigh. She looked shocked and humiliated.

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry, I thought, well actually I didn't think…well…I don't…" She felt that she was making even more of a fool of herself and rushed to her room with a silent apology.

"No, Vivian, darling, please, I didn't want to hurt your feelings." He rushed after her and got a door slammed in his face. He leaned his head against it and groaned. "Oh please, Vivian, come on. Don't do this, I can still be your friends. A gay boy is a girls best friend! Come on deary don't leave me hanging like this. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"You didn't," said a voice on the other end of the door, "I just need a moment alone for a second to get over this. It was quite the shock."

"Oh I would like to tell you I'm sorry for being gay but I'm not and I don't want to lie to you."

"No, I totally understand," she said. Trunks sighed. "I will be fine don't worry about me."

"But I feel like such a jerk now," he said.

"Don't," she said with a ring of happiness.

"You are okay?"

"I'm great!"

"I don't believe you but I will leave you alone." He walked off. Vivian fell back on her bed calling herself stupid over and over again. How could she not know!? They had been working together for a while now but he just gave off no signs of being gay.

She thought back on the last few months and suddenly realized the little things that didn't seem to be much of a sign at the time but now made the whole thing so obvious. His fashion sense was to astounding, the hair advice he had give her a few times like what kind of shampoo and conditioner to use, come to think of it he did stare at the owner of the club they played at a lot. She wanted to die, how could this have all escaped her before, oh yea, she was in love at the time. She wondered how awkward it would be the next time they saw each other.

rosebud !;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!;!; (the sims)

Needless to say it was not as awkward as she thought it would be. What was awkward was the air between the owner Issac and Trunks. Trunks still stared at him a lot and Issac seemed to notice it more and more often. A week later Trunks was sitting at one of the tables alone and depressed looking. Vivian walked up and sat down to talk to him for the first time in a week sense the bad misunderstanding. "Hey," she said, "whats up?"

"We are both such fools," he said sadly.

"I'm the fool," she said, "I feel for a gay guy, no offence."

"None taken. Besides, I just found out that I feel for a strait guy."

"Issac," she asked. He nodded sadly. She reached over and wrapped her arms around him in sideways manner. He did not return the hug but rested his head on her shoulder. She rested her head on his and sighed. "We _are_ fools aren't we." He just nodded. "That's okay," she said sadly, "we can be foolish together." He then reached his arms up and hugged her sideways. It was the start of a long, beautiful, almost strait looking to people who didn't know them, relationship. They died together as best friend living a life as roommates, multiple different lovers, and an all around party life that was really a sad existence and a dead end in life. But we are skipping to far ahead. Lets go back to present time. Now let's jump a year.

(For those of you who have a sims 2 game this is an awesome cheat for computer. You go to the town menu, pick a town, and when you get to the town bring up the cheat bar (ctrl shift c) and type in this cheat boolProp testingCheatsEnabled true. You can right click characters and get a whole new menu, you can move those bars that you have to try and keeping the green back and forth so you never have to do anything as far as happiness and hygene again, you can do all kinds of things. One thing I enjoy doing is going to the character and right clicking and go to spawn then go to L and D tomb and you can play with that. Good fun if you have the game give it a shot)

_1 year later. Last Redemption is one of the most popular and controversial bands. Bulma has heard of them but never actually read, listened, or seen anything on them. She is in her little kitchen now with some guy she had a one night stand with eating breakfast and flips on MTV_

"You watch MTV," said Malcolm, her one night stand staying for breakfast.

"No," she said, "not normally anyway. Oh look, it's the band Last Redemption."

"Oh yea," he said, "I've heard of that band. I don't like it much. A little to creepy for my taste."

"Oh really?" she looked at the screen and saw a 16 year old guy with long lilac hair with black in the front and white highlights in the back (he evolved his look). She watched in curiosity, he looked familiar. He was riding in a car and the title of the song appeared at the bottom of the screen.

This is the New Shit

Last Redemption

Album: Holding Unholy Hands

Bulma tilted her head. She had an image flash in her mind, an image that had not been there sense the last time she saw him, an image that made her rewind her tv, pause it, and move close up to it and take a good look (she has TiVo XP). "You know," said Malcolm, "you can go blind sitting that close to a TV but the view from here works." She gave him a look of disgust then turned her attention back to her TV. Her jaw dropped in shock. "Tell me," she said, "do you know the lead singers name?"

"Not his real name. His stage name is Marilyn Manson. He is the singer and the bass player. Well, except for concerts, they have this other guy named Desirey who does the bass durning concerts. He is pretty fun to watch with that bass though."

"Who? Manson or Desirey?"

"Um, both," he said lifting a brow. Bulma shut off the tv and raced into her room. She pulled out a red skirt that went down to her knees and split up on the sides to below her hips, a white tank top with no sleeves, a pair of white sandels, and put her long blue hair back in pig tails. She picked up her car keys and told Malcolm to see his way out after he was done with breakfast. He held up his hands defensively while looking her up from head to tow.

She rushed out the door and into her car. A thousand thoughts raced through her head, she didn't even realize that she still remembered every turn, twist, and high way to take to get back to CC. She prayed it wasn't who she thought it was on that TV. If it was then she would be angry. How could he make such a mockery of her family name! What did his father have to say about him making the saiyan race look like a side road attraction!? She pulled her car in the front driveway behind a blue Mercedes and a white Toyota truck. She stormed out of the car and into the house.

She saw Vegeta sitting at the table with four others. A woman who she had never seen before, a young girl, and Marilyn Manson. Manson looked shocked to see her at first then pissed off. Vegeta saw this and decided to act quickly. "Do you three mind leaving," he said. It more like a question then an order.

"Aw you aren't fucking other women behind my back and not inviting me are you," asked the older woman with a smile. Vegeta smirked at her. A deep chuckle escaped his lips. The woman and girl walked out smiling at Bulma. Marilyn Manson slowly got up. He glared at her in a way that sent chills down her spine. When he finally left the room Bulma turned to Vegeta angrily. "What is this," she asked holding up the Holding Unholy Hands cd. Vegeta grabbed it from her and stood up.

"That would be a Cd," he said.

"I know what it is!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Don't you dare ridicule me!"

"Shut up," he snarled, "what do you care?"

"What do I…? Vegeta, my son is making a complete fool of me!"

"My son," he corrected her.

"What?"

"_My_ son. He is mine. You left a long time ago. He is not your son anymore. He is just the kid you had the misfortune of carrying of nine months. Now take your CD and get out of _my_ house."

"This isn't over," she said viciously, "I will tarnish him so bad his music career will be a joke." She turned around and left.

………(motherlode gives you 50,000 simolians)

Let the good times roll!


	12. alcohol free boozer

Okay I got it and it's brilliant

Okay I got it and it's brilliant! What am I talking about you ask? Well let me tell you…..I really don't know….Here is the chapter you have long awated.

Chapter 12 at last!

Bulma paced her apartment furiously. She was going to destroy him no matter what it took. He was going to pay for doing this to her family name. She pulled out an invitation she had received about a month ago. Everyone who was anyone was going to this party. No doubt the young heir musician was going to be their. An evil smile appeared on her face as a wicked plan formed in her head.

…………(doodily doodily doodily doo)…….

Trunks picked up the invite from about a month ago. He had been debating weather or not he would want to go. Why shouldn't he? He had been working hard for some months now and deserved a break. So why was his father so bound and determined to make him stay at home?

(earlier that day)

"_No," said Vegeta roughly. Trunks had asked if it was okay if he go to the party he was invited to. Trunks felt a feeling of irritation rise to his face. Vegeta really wasn't paying much attention._

"_Why not," he demanded._

"_Because I said no," said Vegeta, covering up the fact that he feared for his son's reputation because of Bulma. No doubt the young heiress had received an invitation as well._

"_Because why!?"_

"_BECAUSE!"_

"_That isn't even an answer!"_

"_Will you stop nagging me! You're not going and that is final!"_

"_Well there has to be a better reason then because you said so."_

"_Trunks you are starting to piss me off!"_

"_Well _your_ starting to piss _me _off!"_

"_Knock it off right now or I sweat to Kami-" Trunks just gave a gruff sigh and turned around and left the GR. Vegeta was just so unreasonable some times._

_Vegeta watched the teen leave. He was so angsty and angry sometimes._

(Back to the present)

What did Trunks care? His dad was just a jerk sometimes. He climbed out his second story window and jumped down to the ground and walked to the party he wasn't suppose to be showing at. Dad would never know…right?

……………(A little bit of sunshine a little bit of booze)

Bulma stood around looking at the crowed. Just as she had suspected, Trunks was hanging around a group in the same business as him. She took pictures of him drinking what could be mistaken for liquor. Of course it wasn't, this was a dry party, but who says the media wouldn't eat her story up?

………………

Trunks arrived at the party. To say it was dull would be an understatement. It was a dry party making it just that much worst. Of course he was underage and to be seen drinking in public would be bad enough publicity to kill his reputation. He was already one of the most controversial musicians and hated by a lot of parents because of his music. Last thing he needed was another excuse for people to despise him.\

"Hey, aren't you Marilyn Manson," asked a girl from behind him. Trunks spun around and saw a pretty blond girl. He didn't recognize her from anywhere so she must have just been their as a fan. He just nodded his head. She had a big grin on her pretty face. She looked down at her red dress shyly and giggled at her red flat sued boots and looked up at him blushing slightly. "I know your gay and all but would you give me a dance? I always wanted to dance with an angst celebrity." Trunks just shrugged his shoulders. She smiled bigger and grabbed his hand and took him to the dance floor. He still had his water in his hands so he wouldn't loose it.

………( I say bump, bumpbump, with the sounds of the 50s coming from my trunk!)

Bulma pulled her cell phone out and started the video up. She got a shot of him dancing with a girl with a cup in his hand. She smiled as she took pictures. This was perfect, she could just see the headlines now. 'Manson and fan perform perfect public indecency' in bold black letters with one of her pictures posted. She laughed giddily at the innocent fun about to be twisted the wrong way.

………………………………………….

Not much but it's the middle of the night and I want to piss a few of you guys off.


	13. Hide Me Please

WOOHOO AN UPDATE

WOOHOO AN UPDATE!! Sorry this one took so long I've just be completely stumped on how to write this next chapter. Well here is the update and again sorry….please don't kill me…

Chapter 13

Vegeta walked out to the mail box. Trunks was still crashed out. Where he was last night, Vegeta had a sneaky suspicion, but no evidence to prove it. Little did he know that when he was done surfing his junk mail and would come across a free copy of Celebratalk, to his displeasure, he would find out his suspicions were right. But until that moment he will just walk into his house and set the mail down on the counter.

He walked over to his refrigerator and pull out an early lunch. A large bowl of rice that could feed five people, three large steaks bigger then the plate they sat on, a whole chocolate cake, aw chocolate cake, Vegeta's only food weakness, he would never admit it though. He was all set for a light lunch as he mail surfed. After heating up his food and throwing a whole bucket of ice cream on his cake his sat down at his table and began to eat the ungodly amount of food while looking at the various pointless junk mail that lay on his table.

Jury Duty, Trash

Paid Bills, Trash

A subscription to Playboy for a Mr. Vegeta Ouji…debatable

Trunks's last report card, Trash

Celebratalk, Tra-…what was this? Trunks on the cover looking shitfaced and getting lucky with a stranger?

Vegeta let the fork fall out of his hand as food dribbled out on the plate in front of him. He quickly swallowed the rest and slowly sat back. What to do about this?

……………………………………………………………….

Jamie walked down the stares to find something to eat when she saw Nina watching MTV absolutely shocked (I freaking hate MTV and Rolling Stone Magazine. MTV was cool when it just had music on it. Now its freaking lame as hell and Rolling Stone is turning into MTV. Did you see the issue with those bitches from The Hills? Fucking ridiculous. I lost all Rolling Stone respect after that).

"What are you watching honey," she asked.

"Trunks make an idiot of himself on public television," she said flatly. Jamie's jaw dropped. There was Trunks with a cup of something in one hand and dancing with some strange girl. Jamie picked up the phone and dialed the familiar 7 digit numbers.

"Have you seen this," she asked slowly.

"Seen what," came the other voice.

"Your son on MTV making an ass of himself."

"No, I actually have my free issue of Celebratalk with a picture of him on the front cover."

"Ouch," she said.

"Wait, its on MTV?"  
"Yup."

"That sucks for him."

"Yea, just a bit."

"I hope for his own safety he doesn't wake up and come downstairs this minute."

"I hope so to," she said, "I have to go. Will I still see you tonight or no?"

"Debatable. Most likely not."

"That's understandable."

"Hey, he just woke up, I have to go."

"By Vegeta."

"Bye Jamie."

……………………………………………………….

Vegeta hung up the phone and walked over to the foot of the stairs with the magazine behind his back. He waited as Trunks merged his way downstairs with sunglasses on to avoid the sunlight from making his already unholy hangover from getting worse. "What's up," he asked his father.

"You," he said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Congratulations, you have just made yourself the hot topic by going to the party I told you not to go to." Trunks stood in silence at the top of the stairs waiting to hear the rest. "Follow me," said Vegeta walking toward the kitchen. Trunks hesitated but followed. Vegeta sat up on the counter and pointed at a chair at the table. "Have a seat," he said in an unusually nice tone. It was terrifying Trunks. He shakily sat down as he was told. Vegeta shut the blinds to the windows and back glass doors so Trunks could take the sunglasses off. Trunks took them off and Vegeta put a glass of apple juice in front of him then took his seat back on the counter. Trunks was not liking this. Something was very wrong and what about the party from last night?

Vegeta saw just how freaked out he was making his son. He pulled out the magazine and set it down in front of his son. Trunks looked down at it. His jaw dropped in absolute shock. There in big yellow letters below the picture on the front cover. Marilyn Manson, The Teen Pimp. Trunks's hands moved over his face. What a mess he managed to make. He took a shaky breath before taking his hands off his face. He opened the magazine to read the article.

Marilyn Manson, an overnight success, is seen at a party that everyone who is anyone was invited to. The photographer said it was a disgraceful spectacle that makes other such musicians look bad. Obviously intoxicated, and taking advantage of a huge fan of his, Manson makes himself look like 'a total jerk' to a party full of people.

Trunks quickly stood up. "This is bullshit! I didn't even do anything there!"

"I know that, everyone who was at that party would know that, but do you really think the rest of the public knows that?! You have really made an impression on the music world that's for damn sure. The story is all over MTV right now!"

"WHAT!?"  
"You heard me now stop shouting!"

"Who the hell did this?"

"Don't pretend to be so naïve. Who the fuck do you think did this?"

"I have my suspicions of who it could be but would she really-"

"Of course she would! 'I will make his music career a joke' those were her exact words. She sure as hell did more then that."

"Well, it's a lie, I wasn't taking advantage of her and that's a cup of fucking water!"

"I told you not to go to that party to begin with. You really think Bulma Briefs would not have been invited to that party!? You're a fool to think she wouldn't. Now you managed to really destroy yourself in one fell swoop!"

"What the hell do you care anyway. You didn't want me to have this music career anyway!"

"That's it. Go to your room, go outside, I don't care were you go as long is its not in my face! If I talk to you or so much as look at you I will kill you! Just fucking go!" Trunks stormed out the back door. He needed to get somewhere else. Somewhere where no one was their to get on his ass. His manager was going to chew him out that's for sure. Jamie wouldn't hesitate to do so. He didn't even want to think of what his band was thinking right now. He looked around at the neighbors and saw the looks he was getting. Looks of disbelief, disappointment, disgust. He was growing frustrated. He ran down the street trying to avoid the eyes of the judgmental creeps who were his neighbors. They should know better then to think that he would do something like that at only 16 and with the media stalking him down all the time. Speaking of the media, it was time to turn around and risk going back home and just hiding in his room. At the end of the sidewalk was the news vans and a crowed of people trying to hopefully catch him off guard at the side of the street.

This was ridiculous! He turned the other direction and ran back home. He sensed out his fathers ki and saw he was in his GR. Trunks figured their was no better time then now to just go to his room. He climbed up the stairs and into his bedroom and locked the doors and covered the windows with the shades. He wanted to lock away the world and all the hate it felt toward him now. No, he wanted revenge, he wanted to make that woman feel the pain she made him feel but how? He would have to think it over…..

……(Gypsy part of town)……..

Hope you liked the update. What I have in mind for Bulma is gonna be just as fun, I promis…if I ever update…


	14. TRICK OR TREAT

NO this isnt an update this is me teasing you guys

NO this isnt an update this is me teasing you guys. HAHAHAHAHA

Sorry I'll update a chapter I just wanted to be a jerk for a moment…

Enjoy the anger and aggression!! Cause its all your getting from me for right now!

Kill some self esteem, feed into my ego, whatever, just leave a comment of love or hate.

See you in a bit


	15. vengeful

Hey I decided to make this an actual update

Hey I decided to make this an actual update. Aren't you so happy!?

BE HAPPY!!

So anyway, the circle has begun and now it will continue with another chapter.

Chapter ?

Trunks looked out his window. Far below him was the media waiting to ring his doorbell with cameras out, hair, face, boobs, and make up ready to be recorded and jelly doughnuts and coffee for the cast and crew sitting out on a table. Trunks smiled, this was gonna be the perfect payback. He was going to be sneaky, oh so sneaky, and his so called mother wont know that what hit her was one pissed off demi-saiyan looking for revenge for publicly humiliating him. The smirk on his face was one worthy of a saiyan prince and the plans brewing in his head were evil enough to call his own. One thing Bulma missed out on that she was now going to regret was the darker side of Trunks, the side that had countless times landed him in trouble and gotten him out. The side that teachers feared, other children worshipped, and parents distressed about.

The prankster in his was emerging once again as he was badly needed. Trunks wrote a short note to the people on the front law and hoped that his father wouldn't come out of his training room with all his anger and kill the journalists and reporters swarming his front lawn.

He folded the note whistled down to the people below him. They all looked up and saw him drop a note with a paper wait taped to it. The red headed reporter that looked strangely like a young Reba picked it up and read it to herself. She had a big smile on her face and told her camera man to turn the camera off. Others looked at her and then the note in her hand.

"What's it say," asked a man with one of the cameras.

"It says 'If you quit stalking me I will give you a story 10 times better then mine. But first the cameras and tape recorders have to come off.'"

"Do we really want to trust him," asked her camera man, "he is a drunken pimp after all."

"No he isn't," said the FOX reporter, "that was just some story made up to sabotage his reputation. We got those pictures anonymously."

"Then how do you know it was fake," asked the Reba reporter

"Because I was at the party," he responded.

"Oh, well, I'm down if it's a good look," said a New York Times reporter. They all turned off electronics and 'Reba' signaled for him to come down. The teen smiled and disappeared for a moment. He reemerged from his house through the front and summoned for them to follow him. He climbed in his car and so did all the news reporters and journalist. It had been a really long time sense he had come down that road but he remembered it as if he had just gone yesterday. He parked his car in a parking lot and lead the team into the night club from so long ago.

"What are we doing here," asked the FOX reporter.

"Getting a story on the Capsule Corp. heiress who mysteriously disappeared."

"WHAT," shouted a journalist, "THAT STORY IS GONNA MAKE TOP LINE!!"  
"We're gonna make MILLIONS off her! Why a night club," asked 'Reba'.

"Because she works and lives here," he responded. Her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Millions? That story is gonna make us billions," said New York reporter in a very giddy way.

They all went into the club and their was Bulma living her 'dream' as a free and whiled woman with no attachments.

"You know she has a kid," he whispered to the others, "for real! A guy my age."

"Poor boy," said Reba with a big smile not sorry in the least bit. She took rapid pictures and the cameras were turned on tape recorders were flipped on and words were being written in extreme speeds.

"Go ask her some questions," he said. The news reporters and journalists ran up to her like kids at Disney World and bombarded Bulma with questions. Bulma was so shocked she didn't have anything to say.

"Is this going to be the new face of Capsule Corp. Ms. Bulma? A stripper," asked FOX.

"What about your son at home," asked 'Reba'.

"Is he aware of your locations here at this shady club?"

"How long have you been a dancer?"

"Does the company reputation mean anything to you at all?"

Bulma looked toward the door and saw the teenager with long hair, piercings, and a smirk to match his fathers. Bulma was infuriated, what was he doing, and why was he doing it? Then it hit Bulma, she was had obviously not expected the boy to be as vengeful as Vegeta. She watched in disgust as her son left the building.

……………………………….

Next time:

Vegeta is not to happy about what he reads about his wife in the magazine and knows exactly who is to blame!

So remember kids, if you don't brush your teeth they will rot, fester, ache, and your gums will bleed…a lot! So use floss…please, for your own safety.


	16. NO MORE

Well I started a new story as a few of you might have noticed, not DBZ but still, good fun

Yea! An early Christmas Present to myself! A HOOKA! I love this thing! Well me and Peter Pan are chillin' cause I smoked more out of the Joker then I meant to so I'm really messed up and this is gonna be short cause my brain doesn't work. I will try my best to keep this to the story so bear with me.

Chapter I forgot…..

Vegeta stood infront of his mail box a little afraid to open it. He did so and saw the magazine but what he saw on front page wasn't his son, it was his WIFE. His jaw dropped in shock and he opened it to the article. He read into it and saw she was found by an anonymous source…._anonymous my ass_ he thought to himself. He just wanted Trunks and Bulma to leave each other alone. He stormed back inside. He wasn't sure how to feel. On one hand Bulma brought it on herself. On the other his son was stooping to such lowly levels for vengeance. True, Vegeta was all about vengeance, but he at least had some decency about it! He never lead the media to Freeza's dorms so he could get pictures of him acting gay for the sake of laughs and humiliating him. He at least GAVE Freeza the chance.

Vegeta took a breath outside his sons door before opening it. When he did so Trunks was still in bed. Vegeta walked over and hit the boy on the head with the magazine waking him up. "What," he mumbled looking up. Vegeta dropped the magazine in his lap. He picked it up and looked up at his father. "So what," he asked, "what goes around comes around."

"Really? You going to tell me this wasn't your doing?"

"No, it wasn't," he lied, not convincingly but sarcastically, "can I go back to sleep."

"No, you cannot! You need to get up and fix this."

"I'm not going to fix this! She brought it on herself!"

"That may be but I warn you now. This is only going to spiral down from here! This had better end here and now. No need for you two to keep this up."

"You think she is going to quit just because you tell her to?"

"No, but you better," he said strangely silent. He turned around and left Trunks feeling a little fearful for his own sake. Vegeta talking at such low levels and not yelling was a bad sign. Still, he didn't care, after her next strike, he was going to hit right back. Their was nothing Vegeta was going to do to stop him!

…………………………….

Bulma turned on the news and saw she made top story. She screamed in frustration. Obviously what she sent the news wasn't enough. This next one was going to have to be big. Bigger then big. It was going to actually have to be planned out.

……………………………..

Told you it wasn't long! If you wanted to destroy a celeb what would you do? Help is welcome as far as what I should do next cause I'm running out of ideas.

Callisto: your right revenge is awesome

Shahi: yea sorry bout the spelling I'm dumb at grammer :p

I-Love-Trunks1: This is gonna be awesome…I can tell.


	17. sucker punch!

Hey guys remember me!? Of course you do you have been waiting at the edge of your seat to read this chapter.

But first replies!

I-Love-Trunks1: HEY THERE!!!!

Shahi: haha thnx for the idea but I think I have come up with an amazing snap and guess what! ITS RIGHT HERE IN THIS CHAPTER

Linkin Park 04: Glad you liken it man!

I don't own dbz, there I said it, I didn't even come up with the idea I stole it from someone else!

Next Chapter! Im so lost.

Bulma walked down to CC to do some spy work. She sat up in the tree and watched his window with Chichi's night vision goggles. How she got them? I don't really know…..

She heard a knocking at the front door and looked down. A pregnant blond girl was standing at the door looking worried. Bulma took a picture. Trunks opened the door. Another picture.

……………..

Trunks answered the door and saw a pretty blond pregnant girl standing there. "Excuse me but I am not familiar with this town and I need cab fair." (always a minus in my stories)

"Oh hey no problem," he said handing her money. What he didn't know was that Bulma was in the tree taking pictures. She thanked him and gave him a friendly hug. He returned the hug and waved her goodbye wishing her good luck.

………………………..

Vegeta woke up the next morning afraid of checking the mail once again. He held his breath as he opened the mailbox. There it was, his Nostradamus, Celebtalk free issue. He suddenly felt a hitch in his throat. Had Bulma lost her damned mind!

……………….

"What has Nostradamus told us today," asked Vivian who had stayed the night. Vegeta didn't reply to the running gag. Yes, everyone called Celebtalk Nostradomus, that's basically what it was. Vivian tilted her head. Vegeta usually told her what Celebtalk was going on about now sense they had not had a story on either Trunks or Bulma for weeks now. It was just some random Celeb rumors.

Vegeta put the magazine on the table as he walked passed her to his gravity room. "You can be the one to show him this time," said Vegeta flatly. Vivian picked up the magazine and looked at what got Vegeta so freaked out. Her jaw dropped and her cereal dribbled out of her mouth.

"What's going on," asked Trunks who had just come down for breakfast.

"Trunks,' she said very seriously, "before I show you this just remember how bad the last time got."  
"Why, what is it:? Another article about me? Well it can't be much worse then the other one-" He stopped mid sentence. His face paled and his eyes went glassy.

"Trunks," she whispered.

"I didn't-"

"I know."

"What-"

"She happened."

"Why-"

"Because she is evil."

Trunks plopped down on a chair. "Did my dad see this?"

"Yup, said I could be the one to tell you about it. Is he mad?"

"Hard to say. He usually confronts me not sends someone else."

"What happened?"

"I GAVE HER FUCKING CAB MONEY!"

On the magazine was a picture of the woman accepting money from Trunks. On it it said: A BABY MANSON?

………………………

Leave me alone its late. So yea, I was going to start me rewrite but I got an idea for this one to end the whole thing. Now we just gotta build there. Queue bob the builder song!


	18. A new print

okay guys time for a review. This one is going to be short like that last but this one will not need much in it.

REVIEWS!

Shahi: Well that's the plan anyway. I'm not going to drag this one for to long though, I am trying to finish it cause it has been sitting here and I'm not as enthusiastic about it. Well anyhoo

I-Love-Trunks1: I know right!!!

Chapter 18

Trunks walked back and forth in his kitchen thinking. This was going to far and it was time to end it! He stormed out to the back yard followed by Vivian questioning where he was going. Without answering he took off into the sky. Vivian stood there watching him go. Man, things were going to get bad.

Trunks arrived at the Celebtalk industry. He stormed in with the magazine in hand. "Excuse me, but I would like to talk to whoever is in charge," he said trying not to yell. The secretary paged him in and the door opened. He walked up to the boss in charge and slammed the magazine on his desk. "I want these to stop now!" Trunks seemed so much like Vegeta at the moment that the owner fell out of his chair and hid behind it.

"I-I'm sorry, but the media prints whatever the people want to here!" Trunks rolled his eyes as the man started to cry for his life. Trunks rolled his eyes, nothing sadder then a grown man crying. Suddenly an idea struck him.

"Hey, I got an idea, how about you post this."

……………………………….

Vegeta woke up the next morning. He didn't want to wake up, he had prayed to Kami he would die in his sleep, but Kami was not so kind to him. He trudged down the stairs and outside. He took a deep breath before opening the mailbox. When he looked at the magazine his jaw dropped to the ground.

When he came back to his senses he stormed into his sleeping sons bedroom and slammed the door open. Trunks sat up in shock. He looked up at his father somewhat irritated.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?"

"No," said Trunks, "but you obviously did."

"DON'T YOU MOCK ME RIGHT NOW! I JUST READ THE MAGAZINE!"

"You read magazines?"  
"Read it," he said dangerously. Trunks gave a heavy sigh and looked at the front of the magazine. There was a picture of Bulma from the night when the media found her stripping, and smaller picture of him and the pregnant woman with a big X on it. It read "MARILYN MANSON SUES LYING MOTHER BULMA BRIEFS" In large red bold. Trunks had a big smile on his face. His cell phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello," he said, "Oh hey, ya, I was just about to call you about that. Think we can do it? Yea? That's awesome man! I'll stop by today!" He hung up the phone and got up.

"Who was that," asked Vegeta following his son around his room as he got dressed.

"It was my lawyer, he just read the newspaper, apparently it made top story there to. Man, the things people will print."

"You aren't seriously suing Bulma are you?"

"Of course, I wouldn't put it in the magazine if I wasn't."

"Fine,' said Vegeta now crossing his arms across his chest, "but neither of you come crying to me because one of you lost your little case."

"Don't worry she wont. She will be to pissed off. Maybe she will try to shoot me in public, would certainly get the media off of me."

"Your sick!"

"I don't have to take this from the guy who destroyed half the galaxy!"

"HEY!"

"Look, I need to get over to my lawyers office. He is expecting me, can we fight about this when I get back please." With that he slammed his bedroom door in Vegetas face and left. Vegeta stood dumfounded not sure how to take in what just happened. He rubbed his temples in frustration.

…………………………

Oooo Trunks is getting really bad. Next time, the meeting between Trunks and his lawyer.


	19. circus room

Woohoo! So here it is the next chapter. I would say this story is getting hot! Not like that you pervs. I probably shouldn't talk I got an incest story in the making and that one is going to have an interesting ending. How is this one ending? I have no fucking clue!

Anyhoo:

I-Love-Trunsk1: Well your just going to have to wait till the responses are over aren't you!

So ya that's all I got for the last chapter. It's all good, can't say Vegeta feels the same about the lack of reviews, but it's okay with me. I'll be laughing while you burn in hell.....

No, but seriously, let's review people, makes me wanna write.

Chapter 19

Bulma stood infront of the court room dressed up in a red spaghetti strap, a long black skirt, and a black jacket. Her lawyer was busy yelling at someone over the phone so she was looking around the court yard sitting on the steps. Her eyes settled on a black Mercedes Benz where her son and his lawyer climbed out. After them came Vegeta and his agent and his band. She rolled her eyes, leave it to the show off to bring along everyone he fucking knows, whatever.

After the two lawyers talked, and everyone else was glaring at Bulma and she at them, the two groups went into the court house where the trial would begin.

………………………….

"All rise for his Honor Ryan Duff," said the cop. Everyone stood as Duff entered the building. He wore the standard robe with checkered slip on sneakers. Bulma sighed, she was doomed. When he sat everyone else sat.

"Okay," he said pulling out a file, "we have, oh, Trunks Briefs is suing Bulma Briefs for an article she posted in Celebtalk. Why doesn't anyone ever tell me this stuff! It's like the rest of the world knows and I always find out last!"

"Ahem, your honor," reminded the cop. He remembered where he was and read the file. He then pulled out a video game and waved at the audience telling them to proceed.

"Your honor," started Trunks's lawyer that we will call Barnaby, "I ask you, and the jury, why? Why would anyone try to make this young boys life miserable. I'll tell you why, jealousy, this whole ruse was done out of jealousy. She called him out the second time and lost because he has what she wants, the publicity's attention. Will you believe what you read in a magazine, or a real live person?"

Bulma's lawyer, who shall be called Tim, stood next. "Is it right? Is it right to take away her freedom of speech just because it was not true? We all know that the media prints what the public wants to read or what it wants the public to believe, so why is Bulma Briefs so different? Is it out of jealousy, or anger, or maybe it is all a set up made by the victim himself for more attention? Do we have any real proof that it wasn't him who set her up?"

He sat down and it began. "I would like to call on my first witness," said Barnaby, "Trunks "Marilyn Manson" Briefs agent, Bailey." Bailey stood and walked up to the stand and the cop said those crazy words with Bailey's hand on the bible. "So, Baily, in the time you have gotten to know Trunks, do you think he would be really this irresponsible?"

"No," said Bailey, "he practices, he makes sure he gets to every show on time, he has a good head on his shoulders, and he is gay."

"He is gay, lady's and gentlemen, you heard it strait from the manager." Tim got up and walked toward Bailey.

"Mr. Bailey, would you say you are around Trunks 24/7?"

"No."

"Then how do you know he is gay?"

"He had a crush on the night club manager, admitted it to my daughter, has tasteful fashion sense, how could he not be?'

"But if he were drunk, would you say he would be gay?"

"I don't know he doesn't drink, he says he hates the stuff."

"He SAYS! But if what the pictures say are true, then he would be a liar wouldn't he?"

"Well, yes, I guess so."

"You guess so, no further questions your honor." Honor Duff waved the witness off still into his game.

"Your honor I would like to call on my second witness, Ms. Stephanie Bulregard. Now, Ms. Bulregard, you have been friends with Bulma sense high school have you not?"

"Yes," she replied.

"And would you say Bulma is vengeful?"

"Well, yes I would, but I don't think she would go this far, she's not crazy?"

"But can jealousy not drive you mad?"

"Isn't that from a movie somewhere?"

"Miss, answer the question please."

"Well I guess it could, but Bulma isn't really the jealous type."

"So if she were jealous, do you think she would do something like this?"

"If she was crazy enough, sure, who wouldn't?"

"Am I to assume you had something to do with this?"

"No," she shot defensively. She put her face in her hand, that wouldn't help out Bulma, not in the least bit. She tried to ignore the whisperes in the court room.

"Order, order," yelled the judge, "I'm almost at level 25 and your talking is distracting me. Come on Pikachu, transform already!"

"No more questions your honor." Tim stepped up.

"So Bulma has never really be jealous of anybody?"

"No, why should she?"

"Yes, why would she, she has money, power, looks. What would she do with a musician's career in her hands? It just sounds boring for a millionaire. Has Bulma ever made a threat to him verbally?"

"Not that I know of," said Stephanie.

"No more questions your honor," he said finishing off. It was his turn to pick witnesses now.

"For my first witness I would like to call up the pregnant young lady." The pregnant lady stepped up to the stand.

"Please state your name for the court."

"May West," she said.

"Ms. West, have you ever seen Mr. Trunks Briefs in real life before?"

"I did the other day, asked him for cab fair and he gave me some."

"Are you sure you did not see him at a party somewhere."

"I might have," she said, "I know a drummer from another band."

"And would you say that you were drinking at one of these parties?"

"Well sure, that's how I got pregnant."

"How do you know he was not the one that bedded you?"

"Well, I don't remember much but I don't think it was him."

"But you don't remember?"

"No."

'Thank you Ms. West." It was Barnaby's turn now.

"Ms. West, you say that you don't remember much about that night yes?"

"Yes," she said.

"But you are most positivet that it was not this young man?"

"Yes."

"Can you describe him to us?"

"Well, he was taller then him, looked more Italian."

"And as we know in Celebtalk Trunks is not an Italian."

"Well I didn't think he was, he doesn't look Italian."

"Thank you May West, that is all." She stepped down and walked back to her seat.

"I would like to call on Ms. Bulma Briefs," said Tim, "Ms. Briefs, are you the jealous type."

"Not really no."

"Do you feel jealousy against your son?"

"No, like Stephanie said, I'm rich, beautiful, and powerful, what do I need with a musician."

"Thank you." Barnaby stood up.

"Ms. Briefs, is it true that you left your son and his father?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I was suffocating, I needed space."

"I see, so you left your son and his father because of 'you time' wouldn't you say?"

"Yes."

"And you say you feel no jealousy agaist him."

"That is what I said.'

"So why are you the one who posted the article that started it all?" He picked up the first article and showed it to the jury then Bulma. "No further questions. I wish to pick Trunks Briefs as the next witness." Trunks got up and passed his mother not making eye contact.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs, do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"No," said Trunks. The cop looked at him, "well if I do lie I don't wanna lie to God about it." The room whispered with a few giggles.

"Trunks, have you ever seen May West before the morning in question?"

"Not really no, I would remember."

"And you do not drink?"

"I hate the taste of alcohol."

"And your gender preference?"

"Male if you must know."

"Thank you." Barnaby stepped down and it was Tims turn.

"Trunks, you say you don't drink but what is this in your hand in the first article?"

"Oh, gee, you caught me red handed with water," said Trunks sarcastically. The room chuckled a bit.

"Ahem, and you say you are gay but are you not seen often with Baileys daughter?"

"Well you know what they say, gay boys are a girls best friend." Another chuckle from the audience.

"How do we know this isn't just an act?"

"Want me to make out with you? Would you feel more sure?"

"No, that will not be necessary."

"Are you sure, because I'm willing to do that for you."

"No further questions," Tim grumbled . Then an earth shattering call was made by Barnaby. A call that could end this case. What was it? You'll find out next time!


	20. the witness

Yes another chapter even though I just posted one a few hours ago. Its okay that you didn't review that last one cause I didn't give you time but I had to write this chapter. The first witness in this chapter was stole from family guy just so you know.

Chapter 20!!! I can't believe it has gotten this far and we aren't even finished yet!

Barnaby stood and faced the judge. "Your honor I would like to call on the invisible man that never lies." Every one was on the edge of their seats in fascination. Barnaby stood before the witness stand. "Man that never lies, would you say that Trunks is a real stand up guy?"

Silence.

"Mhmm, and would you say that Bulma is out of control?"

Silence.

"Don't take her side in this!!.....Don't you insult me you jerk!.....Hey, leave my mother out of this!"

"Order, order, get the witness under control," shouted Duff. Barnaby took a breath, he was loosing his patience.

"How long have you known Trunks Briefs? Then how would you know if you never seen the guy!....No way that magazine is such a fake! Permission to teat the witness as hostile your honor?"

"I'm nto going to allow it, this court room is already a circus without wrestle mania going on." Barnaby stood down.

"I have no questions for the witness your honor," said Tim. "I would like to call Prince Vegeta Briefs to the stand."

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"You can't handle the truth!"

"Please sir."

"Fine, ya sure whatever." The room chuckled a bit.

"Your highness, can I call you your highness," asked Tim.

"I don't see why not," said Vegeta with a smirk.

"Your highness, what are your opinions on your son?"

"My son is an idiot."

"And your wife?"

"My wife is a bitch."

Duff turned to the lady who was recording everything. "Strike bitch from the record please, put symbols or starts or something there this is probably going to go public." The woman gave him a long and heavy stare as she slowly pressed the back button never breaking her gaze.

"Do you think your son is the father of this womans child?"

"Why don't we take a DNA test and find out," suggested Vegeta angrily. Some people were such morons.

"An excellent idea" said the judge, "why didn't we think of that!" Vegeta just rolled his eyes. Tim stood up.

"You say you don't like your son," he said.

"No, I said I think he is an idiot, I like the kid just lacks common sense sometimes."

"Lacking enough to get a young girl pregnant?"

"No, lacking enough to go to a party that everyone was invited to including Bulma."

"So you say Bulma is responsible for his public misery."

"Yes I do."  
"And Bulma?"

"Lying whore. She would say anything to sabotage his music career."

"How do you know this?"

"She told me herself."

"Was it a real threat or just a stir of the moment thing?"

"I don't know, she came back to my house all crazy saying he was making CC into a freak show, then left. Said she would mess up his life really bad. Sense we are sitting in a court room I would say she did a rather successful job so far."

"How do you know it was in fact Bulma?"

"I lived with the woman for several years before she up and left."

"Are you sure you aren't the one that left her?"

"Me?? I'm still at CC what are you talking about!"

"Who is the invisible man that never lies!"

"I DON"T KNOW!"

"No further questions. For my closing statement I would like to say Bulma Briefs is a victim in all of this. You have heard both sides would you say Bulma was a bad person? You be the judge." Barnaby stood for his turn.

"Why choose to aim at Trunks Briefs? Because he is different? Or because she is jealous and mean? Should we deny this young man his rights to a huge amount of money because of all the mental anguish she put him through. Or will you just say screw you and leave him broke?"

"Broke," shouted Bulma, "Broke? The kid is a ten thousand dollar franchise! What are you talking about broke!"

"Order, order! The jury will now decide if Trunks or Bulma wins. Go ahead guys and if you can see if they still have any doughnuts in the waiting room and if they do can you bring me one?"

The jury left the room. Everyone went on break while they waited to hear the results. Nobody did anything interesting, Bulma and Vegeta were fighting in the hall, Bailey and Trunks were sitting around watching, Lizzy and Alexander were putting gum on the fountain so if you press the button water would squirt on you and it will look like you peed yourself.

T.J. and Amy were racing up and down the hall with Vivian watching to tell who the winner was. Finally the jury had decided.

Everyone sat back in their seats chattering excitedly. This did not look to be in Bulma's favor at all, but even if it was they were having fun.

"We the jury find the defendant…."

……………………………

CUT SCENE! Hahahha that's right I snipped the movie reel and you will have to wait til the next chapter that will end it all!


	21. plaintiff vs defendant

Yes it is time to update on the chapter. Note that this is not the final chapter or it would have said complete on it. This chapter will be full of silliness but we will also have a really emotional scene that will change everything!

That's right kids we have a life changing moment in here! What is it you ask? A phenomenal moment that's what! So read and find out.

Chapter after that last one

"We the jury find the defendant …" The crowed stood in awe. It was the final moment, judgment day, the last round.

People at home sat on the edge, no one saw Michael Jordans final jump shot, it was lost to history, no one even showed up to the game, everyone was tuned in, cartoons and video games were ignored for one whole day to learn the ending, Magic Johnsan didn't show up to a commercial shoot for this, and the whole world held their breath.

"We the jury-"

"Yes, yes, you have an answer just get on with it," shouted Hnr. Duff. The man on the jury gave the judge a nasty look and continued.

"The defendant is…."

Again, suspicion and intense moments that seemed to pass by like hours. Hell the hours were on hold. "GUILTY!"

"WHAT," shouted Trunks in anger.

"Trunks," hissed Vegeta, "Your not the defendant you're the plaintiff, sit down." Trunks looked around in curiosity as everyone gave him a funny look.

"You mean I won," he asked dumbly. Vegeta put his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"Yes," said the judge a bit confused, "you won your case."

"Oh….well…..BOOYAH!" Bulma stood up in anger. "IN YOUR FACE BITCH!" Vegeta groaned.

"Ya," said Duff, "well. Bulma Briefs you will pay him in full. We will also put a restraining order on you not to come with in fifty feet of Trunks "Marilyn Manson' Briefs. Now I'm going home to watch Scooby doo."

"This is fucking ridiculous," shouted Vegeta as he stood up.

"What do you mean," asked the judge, "Scooby doo is the shit!"

"No! This whole case is ridiculous! She needs to give him that much money! What is she going to do put it in her own bank account! We all three share the same bloody bank account! God damn what a waist of my time! We went through all of that so Bulma can put more money in her own bank! I'm going home and ridding myself of this extreme stupidness!"

Vegeta walked out of the court room and everyone began wondering out talking about the sudden outburst. Bulma stormed out and got into her car. This was ridiculous, where was she suppose to get that kind of money its not like she was made of it! Trunks and his manager, his song writer, and the band went to party at pizza hut cause it's the fucking shizznit.

Bulma started her car and drove it angrily down the highway. How dare they judge her! What did she ever do! She jumped out of her car and went upstares to her apartment above the club. Something hit her as she walked through the door. She looked around and realized just how alone she really was. She was coming home to an empty shell.

She walked over to the kitchen table and sat in the seat as realization washed over her.

She was the reason this all happened. A tear fell down her check as she realized that she had lost her son and it was her fault.

"What have I done," she whispered.

…………………………………………….

And now for revies.

I-Love-Trunks1: ya but unfortunately we will have to end it in the next two chapters. I know now how it will end and what is going to happen so hopefully I will update faster.


	22. untainted love

Shahi: wrong wrong and wrong again! Why suicide? I've got just the thing to remedy this ending just you wait for doctor to finish writing her prescription. In the mean time, keep up the updates dearest. And remember when you open a bank account with another person the only way Bulma could have been taken off is if she herself took her name off. At least that's what the rules of my bank are and just to make that last chapter more funny I was usin' it.

Tinki winki: what the fuck was that???

I guess we really should update on the fact that I don't own dbz. Well anyhoo!

Chapter 22:

6 YEARS LATER

Bulma stood backstage with the pass in her hands. She had gone over this moment in her head sense she had bought the pass. No matter how much she went over it nothing could have prepared her for the actual moment. She took a deep breath. They were not in West City, they were in Paris. She walked forward as her target sat on a couch after a show hanging out with his friends.

She stopped ten feet away to get a good look at him. Taller then the last time she saw him. He wore black sewade boots, long thin black jeans, and a black jacket with no shirt on. He had a tattoo on his belly now of a black sun. She had to admit it looked pretty good on him. His hair was shorter now and had the chopped look that was in style now. His bangs still the length of the rest of his hair had white highlights in him. The rest of his hair was just midnight black He looked in her direction and froze.

Before him stood the blue haired beauty in a red long sleeved shirt that showed off her belly, her long red skirt to match, and her thigh high black boots. Her long hair was up in a pony tail and her make up was put on in a more natural look.

"Could you excuse me," he said moving toward Bulma, his voice was just the same as she remembered. He got up and walked toward his dressing room but Bulma followed. The door was shut but she knocked and came in anyway. She looked over at the now 22 year old man that stood slightly taller then she. He looked over at her and pulled out a bottle of god knows what. He sat in one of the chairs. Bulma sat herself across from him.

"Hello Trunks," she said silently.

"What do you want," he asked harshly, "why are you here?"

"I just want to talk. We aren't in restraining location so I figured I would wait for you to leave the country to talk to you."

"How did you know I would go on tour in Europe?"

"I didn't."

"Ah, so you just had an empty hope?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it empty."

"I would." Silence. Bulma expected him to be unhappy to see her but not rude about it. She didn't let it bother her though. She took a deep breath.

"Do you remember six years ago last time we saw each other."

"How can I forget," he whispered taking a swig of his drink.

"Well, I came home to my apartment and had a realization. I lost my head, and it stayed lost for a long time and it took that day to make me realize just what I had really done. No, I knew what I was doing, it just took a long time to admit it to myself."

"What do you mean," he asked his mother curiously.

"Well, I lied to myself, over and over again and again, told myself I wasn't hurting anyone leaving, that I wasn't causing any real trouble, but I did, I so did."

"So, what? You came here to tell me you're sorry because I really don't want to here it."

"Well party yes. Let me say what I have to say." She looked at her son and he stared back for a moment. The clock in the room ticked the moments of their lives away. He nodded and took another swig. "Trunks, what I did was wrong and I really should not have just left you. I'm a selfish person, your father knew this from the moment he met me. I thought that having you would help me think of you instead of myself. It's why I kept you.

Wow I was wrong. When I saw what you were up to on MTV I think I was jealous that I was the only person in the world who didn't know and I felt that I should have known first. I think I was also jealous for your affection. You obviously love others so much but because of my stupidness I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that I would never have that affection, or the affection you should have as my son. No, I knew I didn't deserve it but I am also a very selfish person as I had just said." Trunks said nothing. He just put the bottle down on his knee and continued to listen.

"I did not come here to try and patch things up. I screwed that up already. Trunks I will not ask you to love me as your mother, hell I wont ask you to even consider me a relative, your family are the people you are closest to."

"Well you know what they say, you never appreciate water till the well runs dry." Bulma chuckled a bit.

"Very true," she agreed. Trunks smiled a bit. "Trunks I am so sorry for everything I ever did to you. You are such a wonderful person, I know I don't know you that well but it is plane to see." She tried to fight back tears, she told herself she would not do this, she feared it looked like a sympathy thing. She looked down at her hands to hide it. "I have done nothing but screw your life up and I can understand if you don't want me in it. But I have missed you terribly after that court case. Every morning I wake up I wonder what you are doing that day, if you were awake yet, what you were eating for breakfast, if you ever found someone to love you, if you ever had any kids. Questions that run through my mind all the time. I think about you everyday and, believe it or not, your father to. I wonder if he is happy with that girl I saw him with. She was so pretty."

Her voice cracked a bit and she took another slow deep breath. She closed her eyes for a second but when she opened them she noticed the bottle in front of her face.

"Memory Medicine," she heard him say. She chuckled a bit, she called it that same thing before he was born.

"When did you start drinking," she asked taking the bottle.

"Oh man, about a year ago. It isn't something I do very often, I still hate the taste of it, but it is fun to be a bit socially disordered every once in a blue moon." Bulma chuckled a bit. She took a swig and felt that burning sensation in the back of her throat. She half wanted to choke but restrained herself. "First time I had alcohol in a while," she confessed a bit embarresed.

"First time I had it in 3 months," said Trunks accepting the bottle back. He took out to glasses and filled them and gave one to Bulma.

"I think I should say I'm sorry to," he said quietly.

"No," said Bulma, "you have no reason to apologies."

"No," he said, "I really shouldn't have given you such bad publicity like that."

"No such thing as bad publicity," she chuckled. He smiled a bit.

"I can't believe I am saying this but enough about me, what about you?" Trunks looked a bit surprised. "it's okay if you don't want to tell me."

"No, it's alright I think, nothing I can really tell you that everyone else doesn't already know. I'm shocked you wouldn't know what is going on with me."

"I don't read anything on you. I figured if you wanted me to know you would tell me if this day ever came."

"What if it didn't," he asked half whispering.

"Then it would be a mystery to me forever."

"Do you remember my manager Baily's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Well, we are living together with my son," he said. Bulma looked up in shock. A son? "Funny story actually. It happened the first time I ever got drunk. I don't remember any of it I just remember waking up next to a woman I didn't know. Freaked me out actually. Six months later I get the call."

"Ah, the call, a real life changer to both sides." Said Bulma. "You know I made the call to your father while he was in outer space?"

"Yea, he told me, said he seriously considered never coming back but he had other issues to deal with here so he had to come back."

"Did he tell you what it was?"

"Naw, not really." Bulma smiled a bit, she and Vegeta had both agreed never to mentioned Mirai Trunks to him. He should grow into his own person not someone from another dimension. "Well, I released a few cds got a European Tour, just sort of been hanging out."

"So not to much?"

"No, not really, they keep my busy though."

"Really," she asked quirking an eyebrow.

"You would be amazed at how much work it really is." Bulma giggled a bit. The two sat in the dressing room drinking and catching up.

"So out of curiosity, why are you here," asked Trunks.

"I told you," said Bulma slurring a bit.

"No, not why did you come to talk to me, I know why, but why are you here?"

"I don't really know. I'm kinda lost to that myself."

"Good answer," said Trunks knocking his glass to his mothers. After they both got good and wasted and passed out.

………………………………(the next day)……….

Bulma stood in front of Trunks. He really had grown into a hansom man. "Trunks," she said, "if you ever feel the need to just hang out again I would be more then happy to do so. If not I understand and will leave you-" She was cut off. The demi saiyan had jumped forward and held her into a hug. He had waited more then 20 years to feel his mother embrace him lovingly. Not out of obligation but out of real love.

Bulma wrapped her arms around her son and for the first time in his life, she gave him a real hug. She felt no real need to hug him back, she just wanted to. The two stood that way for what seemed to be an eternity. She felt tears burn in her eyes, why couldn't she have been a more loving mother to him?

Trunks also felt tears tugging at his eyes. He had wondered for some many years if she even cared about him. He had wanted to know if she ever really loved him. There were times six years ago he wondered why he was not worth her time before. Now, time stood still as a life time of love that was put on hold suddenly released itself. Neither of them could hold it in for much longer. Bulma shed the first tear. The feeling of his mothers hot tear on his cheek triggered him and the two cried hugging each other. The rest of the band was not going to believe this moment actually happened but he didn't care at the moment, he felt like a small child again, only this time he felt like he was actually wanted.

Bulma wanted to stand there and hold him forever, her son, her darling, her baby. She felt her knees begin to grow week but Trunks kept her up. They wanted nothing more then to stay this way forever. But all good things must come to an end.

……………………………………..

Yes this is the end now. I will leave you to your own imagination as to what happened the years afterwards. A good cliff hanger is needed for some stories and I fell that this is one of them.

I'll see you space smokers in the rewrite!


End file.
